Moonrise
by trumpet1
Summary: Four kits were given to LakeClan when they were little, and they never knew their real mother.  They have a destiny to fulfil, and a mother to find and save.  There will be many dangers ahead, a lost parent, and even a threat to the whole clan.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"My dear sister," mumbled the most beautiful she-cat he had ever seen.

The other she-cat nodded, "I know, Lilyflower. It's okay. I'll take care of the kits."

"Four of them," Lilyflower looked up at his eyes, and he was stunned for a second by their grief and sadness, "Please take better care of them than I would. Remember, Tinykit is blind."

She nodded. "Don't worry, Lilyflower. I promise to make sure their destiny will be fulfilled, though I might not live to see it."

"Please don't talk like that, Streampool. You are their last chance." Lilyflower turned to the tom who had listened painfully. "Please, take good care of them. I'm sorry that it had to end like this for us."

He brushed his head against her flank and lifted two of the whimpering kits.

Mumbling a goodbye through his mouthful of kits, the dark ginger tom disappeared into the forest.

Lilyflower whimpered when he turned his back, but reminding herself it was for the best, she turned her back too.

"I'll see you later, Lilyflower," Streampool mumbled, lifting up Tinykit and Echokit, "I promise they'll stay safe."

She turned her back too, and Lilyflower whimpered as tears stung her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"I will get you!" Tinypaw yowled triumphantly, and some warriors yawned in annoyance at the loud apprentices.

Echopaw laughed; a wrong move. Tinypaw sensed immediately where she was and pounced, causing both of them to tumble into the larger cat who was standing by, watching.

"Hey, careful there little ones," meowed the cat in amusement.

"Hi, Streampool," meowed Tinypaw, sitting up.

Echopaw, Whirlpaw, and Briarpaw all meowed, "Streampool!"

"Go ask your mentors if you can go hunting. If it be yes, I'll go with you!"

Echopaw raced over to the warriors den.

"I'll go ask Tendereye if I can go too!" Tinypaw meowed, running over.

"That old cat will probably tell you no!" Streampool called.

"She's not old!" snapped Tinypaw.

"I know, that's why we bother her about being the youngest medicine cat!" Streampool answered, flicking her tail.

"But Birchfang is always with Marblecloud!" complained Briarpaw.

"And Marblecloud is always with Birchfang!" added Whirlpaw.

They exchanged glance and laughed.

"Go ask them," the deputy replied, smirking.

Whirlpaw and Briarpaw grinned and raced over to two younger warriors who were laying side by side.

Tinypaw trotted brightly into the medicine den. "Tendereye!"

A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat came quickly out of the storage den. "What is it, Tinypaw?"

"Can I go with Streampool and my siblings hunting? Please!" begged Tinypaw.

"Of course you can, Tinypaw. You needn't have asked," the young cat had always been affectionate towards her apprentice, and she licked his ear gently, "Go on, and see if you can grab some watermint while you're out there. Sparrowlight's kit, Berrykit, has a bad cough and sore throat."

"Okay!" Tinypaw licked her back and galloped back over to his family.

"Tendereye said you could go, of course," grinned Echopaw teasingly.

Tinypaw swatted Echopaw playfully. "Stop it, Echopaw. We're medicine cats."

"Help!" gasped a pleading voice.

Streampool, Tinypaw, and Tendereye were over at the little cat immediately.

"Marshpaw, what happened?" Tendereye meowed, recognizing the young tom from a Gathering.

"WindClan was attacked!" wailed the tom.

"Tinypaw, go grab some cobwebs and marigold," grunted Tendereye, getting nervous as the cat was bleeding badly.

"My clan!" wailed Marshpaw, licking his bleeding fur.

Streampool called, "Clawstar!"

The leader trotted out quickly. "Streampool? What's going on?"

"WindClan was attacked and needs aid. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. Streampool, go into the warriors den and grab a few cats. Tendereye, take care of Marshpaw, and keep a few warriors around just in case. And, keep Tinypaw here."

Tinypaw opened his mouth to argue, but Tendereye lashed him gently across the nose with her tail.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Tinypaw sat down next to Marshpaw, who's gasping had settled down to normal breathing.

"Thanks for helping," mewed the younger tom, "I didn't know where I was going, and I was worried that when I realized it was LakeClan. Cause, you know. LakeClan and WindClan don't get along very well."

"We will always help you," Tendereye interrupted. Her voice was serious, but calm and her medicine cat kindness shone.

"Do you think my clan is okay?" Marshpaw meowed, worried now.

"I don't know. We'll have to find out," Tendereye meowed grimly. She sat down next to Tinypaw.

"Would you like something to eat?" grunted Tanglefeather, an elder that was Tendereye's father, "The apprentices neglected their work this morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry," meowed Tinypaw, embarrassed.

"No worries," he meowed brightly.

"Yes, and a vole would be nice," Tendereye meowed, "And bring something for Marshpaw, a bird or a rabbit."

Tanglefeather nodded and walked away to grab some freshkill. He walked back with a vole and a rabbit dangling from his jaws.

Marshpaw tensed in excitement, just realizing that he was starving. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem, young one," Tanglefeather meowed lightly.

"Thanks, father," Tendereye meowed, taking her vole and pushing Marshpaw's closer to him, "Would you like to share, Tinypaw?"

"Sure." Tinypaw lied down next to her and they began eating.

It was near dusk when an elder, Rosefern, jumped to her paws when she was sharing tongues with Tanglefeather.

"They're back!" called Rosefern.

Tendereye and Tinypaw jumped up, and Marshpaw limped over to them. Streampool walked through the entrance first, limping heavily and looking jumpy.

"Streampool..." Tendereye ran over to her, but Streampool shoved her away.

"No. Clawstar." Streampool's voice was hoarse and trembling, but the deputy was firm.

Echopaw and Briarpaw dragged themselves through the entrance, helping a SkyClan cat drag a dark-furred, limp figure through the entrance, being as careful as possible.

"What happened to him?" wailed Rosefern, rushing up to him, "My poor son!"

Tinypaw trotted up to Clawstar and pushed his nose into the leader's fur.

"He's losing a life," Tinypaw meowed.

Tendereye galloped into her den and came out with a pile of herbs and rushed over to Tinypaw.

"Start putting the goldenrod and marigold poultice over his wounds, and then the cobwebs," she meowed, the tip of her tail twitching.

"Poppyshade!" exclaimed Marshpaw, "What are you doing here?"

A pretty gray she-cat, the SkyClan cat, left Clawstar's side and ran over to Marshpaw. The cat's beautiful face was disturbed by the depth of pain and grief.

"What happened?" Marshpaw whispered.

"Hawkclaw died." Her voice was dead and bleak, as if nothing worst could happen. "He was killed by a fox, when he was protecting my new kits."

"NO!" wailed Marshpaw, "Please, Poppyshade, no!"  
Poppyshade looked terrible, biting the side of her mouth to keep from crying. "I know you miss him, Marshpaw, and I do too. I…" she broke off, unable to continue. Her voice had trembled and quivered, and now it was interrupted by sobs that ripped painfully from her chest. When she stopped sobbing, she calmed herself the best she could and meowed, "Russetstar wants you to come pay our respects…Come on. We'd better leave."

"I'm sorry, Poppyshade," Tendereye interrupted, "But Marshpaw can't go back to SkyClan camp until tomorrow, so that the cut won't open."  
Marshpaw wailed. "But Hawkclaw!"

Poppyshade held her head high. "Marshpaw is…I mean, was, Hawkclaw's brother, and I need to go b-back."

"You were Hawkclaw's mate, weren't you," murmured Tendereye, walking forward and pushing her nose into Poppyshade's shoulder.

Struggling not to cry, Poppyshade nodded, tears stinging her eyes.

Tendereye whispered, "Poppyshade, it's okay to cry. You loved him. Don't let dignity between the clans get in between you and his memory."

Poppyshade started crying, hard. Her cries ripped through her throat, painful and gasping. Tinypaw finished with Clawstar and walked over behind Tendereye. Nobody else moved, watching in saddened silence.

Tinypaw stepped closer to his mentor, and realized that Tendereye was crying too. He pushed his nose in her neck fur to comfort her.

When Poppyshade couldn't cry any longer, she sat down and stared sadly at the sky.

"Okay, thank you, Tendereye. I have to go now, but a cat will come in the morning to bring Marshpaw home. I have to go back to my kits."

"Would you like an escort home?" Tendereye asked gently.

Poppyshade nodded. "That'd be nice."

"Do you have an preferences?" Tendereye meowed.

"I'd take you and Tinypaw, but seeing as you have cats to care for, can Streampool and…I dunno, somebody."

"Streampool, you don't mind? Why don't you take some other cats and check on Russetstar and see if they need help cleaning up," Tendereye mewed, "As for the rest of you, lie down in the rank dens accordingly and I'll come check the worst first."

"Tendereye," meowed Rosefern, "Clawstar is awake."

Everybody hastened to follow orders, and Poppyshade and Streampool led three apprentices out with them, Echopaw, Whirlpaw, and Nightpaw.

With a sad sigh, Tendereye and Tinypaw went to work at with the heavily injured cats.

"I hate rogues!" spat Birchfang as he painfully sat down next to Marblecloud. The she-cat grimaced.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Come on," Tinypaw meowed, a tint of humor in his voice, "Ya sure you don't want to play with me and Whirlpaw?"

Echopaw replied dryly, "I ache all over, Tinypaw. For once in my life, I am not interested."

"Briarpaw?" asked Whirlpaw.

His other sister yawned. "You know, you're lucky that you're unlike Echopaw and I. Aching all over and feeling like we can't lift a paw."

"Ohhhhkay." Whirlpaw pawed at Tinypaw playfully, catching his ear and making him yelp in surprise.

Tinypaw leapt for where he thought Whirlpaw was and crashed into a nearby den. His unseeing eyes flashed quickly around, and he stepped back.

"What happened?" he meowed, shocked and concerned.

Whirlpaw laughed. "You leapt at me and crashed into the warriors den."

"Did I break it?" he exclaimed in fear.

"Yes, totally! It's in shreds!" Whirlpaw laughed at him.

Tinypaw whined, "Oh no!"

"He's lying, Tinypaw," yawned Echopaw.

Briarpaw added, "Yeah. He's messing with your mind again."

Scowling and angry, Tinypaw stalked away just as Tendereye walked out of her den. They crashed into each other and both yelped.

"Are you okay, Tinypaw?" Tendereye meowed, sounding worried.

"I'm fine," he grumbled.

Streampool rushed over. "Clawstar, where is he?" she gasped, "Birchfang scented fresh rogue just outside of camp!"

"Wouldn't the rogues want revenge on us, after we helped SkyClan and all?" Tendereye meowed fearfully.

"ROGUES!" squealed Echopaw's familiar voice.

"I'm so smart," Tinypaw said humorously, though all humor was dying, "I predicted that."

Briarpaw cried out in raw fear, and Whirlpaw guarded the nursery quickly.

"Forget Clawstar," hissed Tendereye, "Get out there and fight!"

Streampool gazed at her in horror and then hastened to follow her orders.

"Tinypaw," Tendereye licked his ear gently, "I know you are blind, but I insist you run and grab some different clan for help. Please, Tinypaw. I know you can run fast, and your other senses are stronger than anyone elses."

Tinypaw nodded.

"Go out the back of the medicine den. Go. Now. Run!" Before she turned her back on him, she touched his nose with hers briefly, and ran out into the fray.

Tinypaw bolted through the back door, the one that nobody knew about. Thorns brushed at his face and branches whipped at his nose. He ached, but he knew he had to find a clan, a cat, something!

"Stop!" a cat shouted at him, and he crashed into something furry and solid. Well, he thought it was solid until it toppled over and yelped.

"Ow." he said flatly, distracted and fazed for a second.

"Tinypaw, the LakeClan medicine cat apprentice?" exclaimed a voice he knew that he heard before, but he couldn't put a name to that voice, "Hey, are you okay?"

The emotion, the steady sound that seemed like chimes. A voice like chimes. Who was that?

"Tinypaw," she meowed again, and he inhaled, catching a SkyClan scent. SkyClan cat had helped carry Clawstar-Poppyshade.

"Poppyshade, LakeClan is being attacked by rogues!" he yowled.

The cat started in surprise. "Oh no." He knew by the way she spoke and the soft sound of movement that she was trembling with the memory of Hawkclaw, who had died three nights previously. "Tinypaw, I can't. I keep seeing him getting attacked, again and again...It's any dark spot that I think is him, and then I'm disappointed. I was scared to kill a mouse because it had the same color of brown as him. I can't, Tinypaw. I just can't."

"Poppyshade, I'd like to help, but herbs don't heal broken hearts. All I can tell you is that he is in StarClan, and next time I go to the Moonpool, I promise to ask for him. And, my clan is getting slaughtered!" he wailed.

"Oh, yes. Streampool!" she sounded tortured, but she nodded and said, "Come, I'll bring you to Russetstar."

On their way, Tinypaw meowed, "What is so important about Streampool?"

Poppy hesitated before breaking through the camp entrance. "Streampool is your real aunt. I am your other aunt. Streampool is my sister. My other sister, in NightClan, is your mother."

"What?" Tinypaw hissed, "I thought Streampool was my mother!"

"Tinypaw?" Russetstar's voice interrupted them, "LakeClan?"

"LakeClan is getting slaughtered by rogues, we need help!" Tinypaw exclaimed.

"Kestrelclaw, gather some warriors!" yowled Russetstar without hesitation, rushing over to her deputy.

"So, what about you being my aunt?" hissed Tinypaw.

"Your dad fell in love with my NightClan sister who I am not allowed to name, and my mother was NightClan as well. It's okay to feel bitter, Tinypaw, for I didn't accept it until...until...until Hawkclaw and I fell in love. Streampool, Cinderstream, my NightClan sister and I became best friends. You and your siblings are very important, and it is not good for you to know about your real mother."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"I thought you weren't coming," Tinypaw huffed as Poppyshade pressed near his side.

"I'm coming to make sure nothing happens to Springpaw, Owlpaw, Mistypaw, and Rainpaw. They're my kits. My other kits are being cared for by Fallingrain, and they are Mousekit, Silverkit, Antkit, and Ripplekit." Poppyshade's eyes flashed briefly to a group of young apprentices, not much younger than Tinypaw.

"Don't worry, Poppyshade!" called one of them, the one that Tinypaw guessed to be Owlpaw, "We'll get those rogues!"

Poppyshade replied, disguising her sadness, "I know you will, Owlpaw!"

"I thought-" Tinypaw began.

"I try to hide my grief from my kits. I won't inflict upon them what I have to deal with."

Crash, squeal, yelp, battle screams meant that LakeClan camp was close.

"Okay, we go in and fight, and remember to stay calm and have a clear mind," Russetstar ordered, "Don't fight with anger or they'll trick you."

The cats nodded and Russetstar and Kestrelclaw directed them in. Tinypaw followed Poppyshade and said, "Be careful."

She smiled grimly. "Don't worry, Tinypaw. Wait."

Just as he was about to leave, he paused.

"If something happens to me, please promise you'll take of Springpaw, Owlpaw, Mistypaw, and Rainpaw."

"I can't promise that, Poppyshade, I'm LakeClan!" He decided against it, but said just to make her happy, "Okay, fine. Be careful though! Don't take chances!"

She laughed at him. "Go take care of the injured, apprentice."

He ran towards the medicine den, catching scents as fast as he could.

"Tendereye!" he called, and then he was thrust against a rock wall. His chest banged against the wall, and he crumbled to the ground, barely about to breath through his ribs that ached and screamed with pain.

"You're gone, kit," hissed a she-cat's voice.

"I'm not a kit," he gasped, barely able to speak through his painful, bruised ribs.

The she-cat laughed at him. "Okay, tiny cat. You can try at defiance, but you know I will win."

"Just try," he gasped.

The cat slashed at him, and his shoulder ripped with pain. She beat at him and slashed along his back, until she squealed with anger and then made no more noise.

He moaned slightly. "Wha'?"

"It's only me," Tendereye's voice.

"What happened?"

"I killed her." she said guiltily.

"Oh. Thanks for saving me."

"I was so scared that you were already dead. You couldn't believe how hard it was to hear you and not know if I would be on time."

He pushed himself to his paws and touched her cheek with his nose. "It's okay. Is everything alright out there?"

"The rogues are taking a beating from all of us, but it's us who are dying off, not them."

"Who died?" Tinypaw gasped fearfully.

"Clawstar, Streampool is almost half-dead, Followriver isn't doing so well, and Echopaw might not live to see tomorrow."

"Echopaw?" he wailed, and stuttered and fell silent when pain throbbed in his chest.

"Come, Tinypaw. Lets go see if we can save them." She sounded hopeful, though he knew it was to make him happy.

After snatching up piles of herbs he and Tendereye slunk nervously over to the hidden den where all the injured cats laid.

"Tendereye, th-there's another cat injured badly," gasped a SkyClan cat, "Please help, please! My mother-!" it was a little she-cat he didn't know, but her voice sent a tint of rememberance, almost as if he knew her.

"Okay, little cat, which one is your mother?" Tendereye meowed worriedly.

"P-Poppyshade," she gasped, and collapsed.

"I'm going to get Poppyshade, you take care of little cat," Tendereye said quickly, and Tinypaw set to work stopping the cat's bleeding.

When she finally spoke again, she mumbled, "Hawkclaw. Poppyshade. Hawkclaw."

"I thought you were asleep." Tinypaw grunted.

The little cat didn't reply, but moaned.

"Oh, she must still be asleep," he said to himself as he pressed cobwebs on her injuries.

"Hawkclaw. Poppyshade. POPPYSHADE!" the little cat wailed and jerked awake, jumping to her paws.

"No, stay still, little cat!" Tinypaw meowed quickly, pushing her down lightly against the moss, "It's okay, I promise everything is okay!"

Tendereye pushed through the bracken, dragging a familar cat with her. Tinypaw caught Poppyshade's scent-covered in blood.

"What's your name, little cat?" asked Tendereye briskly as she set to work.

"R-Rainpaw," the little cat squeaked, sounding terrified. She looked at Tinypaw, confused. "Everything's okay?"

"Yes, little cat. I promise, everything is okay. Just rest, now, and sleep easy. Take a poppyseed, and when you wake, you'll be able to go back to your clan."

Once the little cat had taken the poppyseed and closed her eyes tight, murmuring a thanks, Tinypaw checked Echopaw, Streampool, and Followriver. He was pleased to find that each had improved since the last time Tendereye had checked them.

The sounds of battle died out, and Birchfang pushed his nose through. "Everything is done. Can you spare a paw? If not, Marblecloud and I know some herbs."

"Okay, can you go take care of everybody with what you know how to do?" Tendereye meowed, "I can't spare a paw. Everybody in here is too serious."

Night happened, and then day sprouted like a flower.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Tendereye, what are we going to do?" asked Marblecloud, and Amberwing nodded.

Amberwing added, "Clawstar is dead, Streampool hasn't waken since a night ago, and everything else is in shreds."

"Clean up the shreds and salvage what we can," Tendereye mewed briskly, "And leave Streampool to me. Find what needs to be done and do it. Use your own initiative."

Amberwing and Marblecloud nodded, and walked out to join the group of warriors outside the medicine den.

Tinypaw walked up behind her. "You're worried."

"Who isn't?" Tendereye groaned, "I'm trying to save Streampool, but she's getting worst. I can't find any more goldenrod, Russetstar is low on it as well, and NightClan has been avoiding us. What are we going to do? Walk in LightningClan's (enemy) territory and demand it?"

"We could try that," Tinypaw meowed, "Or we could try marigold, horsetail, dock, and poppyseeds."

Tendereye laughed without humor. "Okay. Lets go back to it then."

"Tendereye," the little SkyClan cat spoke.

"Tinypaw, take care of Rainpaw."

Tinypaw walked over to the other apprentice, setting marigold and dock on her injuries. "Sorry, little cat, we don't have any herbs that will make your injuries heal faster or more effectively, but these will prevent infection."

"Thank you. You never told me your name, medicine cat apprentice."

"Tinypaw," he grunted in reply.

"Tinypaw, is Poppyshade gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. She was badly injured, but I think she'll be waking soon. And then somebody from your clan is coming tomorrow to check your recovery."

As he worked, he remember what Poppyshade had told him. This little cat was his cousin-and neither had known.

"Tinypaw?" Rainpaw meowed.

"Yes?"

"Are Springpaw, Owlpaw, and Mistypaw okay?"

"Well, they didn't stay here, and nobody of SkyClan died in our camp, so my guess is that they are fine."

"Thanks."

Tinypaw flicked his tail lightly. "I think Poppyshade is awake," he meowed, pricking his ears to rustling moss.

There was a soft grunt.

"Tinypaw, Poppyshade is awake!" Tendereye exclaimed.

Rainpaw laughed.

He walked over to Tendereye and Poppyshade.

"How're you feeling?" he asked Poppy.

"My head hurts. And my side. And did it really happen?" she sounded worried, tired, weak, and sad.

"What, Poppyshade?" Tendereye asked gently.

"Hawkclaw? Is he really...?"

"Yes, Hawkclaw is dead. Do you remember what happened?" Tendereye glanced anxiously over at Tinypaw and Rainpaw.

"I...I had my new kits. There were foxes with the rogues, and Hawkclaw was killed, trying to protect us. Springpaw nearly lost her leg. Doveheart's father, Gorselichen, died. One of my new kits died later, after...after the first fight. Then Tinypaw came with word that LakeClan was caught in a fight with rogues. Rainpaw got hurt really bad, and I was distracted. Springpaw got worst, she had to go back to camp. Owlpaw and Mistypaw were okay. Then..." she broke off with a trembling sob, "Then I saw a cat...he looked just like Hawkclaw, a rogue. H-h-he was caught under three cats...and I kept seeing him killed."

Poppyshade's eyes were wild with fear, and her expression torn with grief. Sobs ripped from her chest.

Rainpaw tensed behind Tinypaw, and he heard some moss rustle as she rose to walk over to him. "Tinypaw, I didn't know she was so..."

Tinypaw wished he knew what to say. He heard pawsteps and scented the air. Birchfang had walked through in silence, and watched for a moment while Poppyshade cried.

"Tendereye, Russetstar is here. She wishes to hear the recovery rate of the cats."

"Of course. Tinypaw, go tell Russetstar how Rainpaw and Poppyshade have been. Grab Waterwing if she is present. I'm staying here."

Tinypaw touched Rainpaw's nose in comfort and followed Birchfang out. He soon realized Rainpaw was following him, panting hard and barely able to keep up.

"Tinypaw," the SkyClan leader greeted him by dipping her head, "Tendereye can't spare a moment?"

"No, sorry, but I can fill you in best as possible," Tinypaw replied, shocked that the words flowed so easily from his mouth to a leader.

"Okay. Hello, Rainpaw."

"Hi, Russetstar. Is this it?" she asked, "Did Mistypaw or Owlpaw or Springpaw come? Waterwing didn't come?"

"No, Springpaw might lose her leg, so Waterwing had to stay and try and save it. Mistypaw and Owlpaw wanted to stay with Springpaw to make her happier. So, Tinypaw, how has Poppyshade been?"

"Poppyshade is healing fine and will be ready to head back to SkyClan the day after tomorrow. At the moment she cannot walk and has been very grief-stricken. If we can, we will send our new leader with her back. Streampool might not survive. Followriver woke last night and is resting at the moment. Rainpaw is ready to go now, or it would be healthier if she waited for tomorrow. If you'd like, you may take her back."

"Who is in charge right now?" asked Russetstar.

"Tendereye and me."

"Okay. I'll send some cats to pick up Rainpaw tomorrow, and the day after that I'll come and see if Streampool can talk."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"The new deputy is Followriver," Streampool claimed, staying standing only with the help of Tendereye and Tinypaw.

Cheers went up for Followriver, who held herself a little higher in spite of her injuries. "Thank you, Streampool. I am honored for such a position. I promise to try very hard to protect this clan." she purred.

Whirlpaw cheered loudly, rushing up to his favorite cat in the world. "I'm so happy for you!"

She licked his head, purring as they intwined their tails. "This doesn't mean your duties change."

He laughed.

"Eh hem."

"Russetstar!" Tinypaw exclaimed, and Whirlpaw glanced over.

"Am I interrupting something?" Russetstar asked politely.

"No, not at all," replied Streampool calmly, "I am leaving tonight to get my leader name, and I just named my new deputy. Tendereye, go get Poppyshade."

"Poppyshade?" exclaimed Marshpaw, Mistypaw, and Owlpaw, exchanging glances in delight.

When they saw her, they were shocked.

"I don't remember her looking so sad," Mistypaw mumbled.

Owlpaw meowed, "Poppyshade!"

The older cat purred throatily, looking like she would cry. "Owlpaw. Mistypaw."

"Little cat!" Tinypaw grinned when Rainpaw limped over to greet him.

Rainpaw flicked her tail. "Tinypaw!"

"Thank you," Russetstar meowed graciously, "It was very kind of you to care for our cats. We will never forget what you have done for us."

"It is you we owe, Russetstar, for coming to our defense when our cats were almost dead on their paws from fighting. So, we must thank you," Streampool dipped her head to the other leader.

"Thanks."

Poppyshade waved her tail and followed Owlpaw and Mistypaw and Rainpaw.

"Bye, Tinypaw!" meowed Rainpaw, touching her nose to his.

Whirlpaw smiled at Tinypaw as he walked over to his siblings. "haven't forgotten about us yet, Tinypaw?"

"Never. But you're always with Followriver so much that it's hard to catch you alone."

Briarpaw rolled her eyes. "Lucky you that you two and Echopaw have cats to follow around."

"What?" Tinypaw exclaimed, insulted, "I'm a medicine cat apprentice!"

"It's obvious that you like Tendereye," yawned Briarpaw, "Come on, you should sleep with the other apprentices tonight. We miss not being near you."

"Okay."

So that night, he slept with his siblings.

He woke to Whirlpaw walking into the den.

"Hey, where were you?" Tinypaw whispered.

"Oh." Whirlpaw sounded surprised. "I go outside every night to be with Followriver. When I become a warrior, we're going to be mates."

"Just like Echopaw and Nightpaw, huh?" teased Tinypaw lightly.

"I guess. She's only a few moons older, Tinypaw. She got an apprentice-Spottedpaw-two sunrises after she became a warrior."

Tinypaw stopped teasing when he noticed how serious his brother was.

Whirlpaw continued, "And you've got Tendereye. Don't think that we didn't notice."

"Streamstar is back!" Tinypaw jumped to his paws and raced out to Tendereye.

"Don't worry," Tendereye meowed to him, "You can go next time."

He flicked his tail with a smile, "I'm not worried. I'm happy you're back safely. So is she Streamstar now?"

"Yes." both she-cats answered.

~The next night~

"Then I name you Whirlwind. May you use your intelligence and bravery to assist LakeClan always," Streamstar rested her head briefly on Whirlwind, and then he ran over to Followriver, both purring loudly, "And, Echopaw is now Echovalley, and Briarpaw is Briarshine. Nightpaw is Nightfall; Spottedpaw is Spottedlight."

Tinypaw flicked his tail a little in jealousy, but cheered his good friends loudly. "Briarshine! Echovalley! Whirlwind! Nightfall! Spottedlight!"

Tendereye touched her tail to his flank. "You'll get your name soon, Tinypaw." They purred, entwining their tails.

~Dawn~

Briarshine stood stiffly and tiredly as Tinypaw walked over to them, smiling at them.

"How was your vigil?" he asked.

"Tiring," grunted Echovalley, pressing against Nightfall, "And cold."

Nightfall purred at her, rubbing his head against her fur. Whirlwind looked at them impatiently for a moment and then meowed, "Where's Followriver?"

"You know, I really don't know, or care. I don't want to be stuck in the middle of your love lives, so would you want me and Briarshine to leave?"

"That actually is a good idea," yawned Briarshine, following Tinypaw, "Do you need any help sorting?"

"That'd be nice. There's a gathering tonight, too," Tinypaw meowed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Tendereye touched his nose with hers lightly. "Lets go be with the other medicine cats."

Tinypaw followed, and then turned around at a familiar scent. "Rainpaw! Poppyshade!"

"You forgot me!" whined a voice.

"Marshpaw," he grinned affectionately, "How could I forget you?"

Rainpaw purred and brushed against him.

"Yeah, you are related after all," Poppyshade meowed easily.

Tinypaw glanced at her quickly. "They know?"

"Most of SkyClan does. It was kept from other clans due to a prophecy from Waterwing."

Tinypaw flicked his tail. "Oh."

Rainpaw giggled. "Cousins."

Marshpaw grinned. "I guess I'm like you're uncle or something like that."

"Then you should meet the rest of your nephews and nieces," Tinypaw meowed, "You forgot Briarshine, Echovalley, and Whirlwind."

"Shh, they're starting," grunted a SkyClan cat.

"Jaggedclaw, this is my sister's son, Tinypaw. His siblings just became warriors."

"Oh, a medicine cat apprentice, are you?" asked the dark ginger tom.

"Yep!"

"...And Russetstar will be speaking first," Streamstar meowed, stepping back.

Russetstar stepped up. "As half of you know, SkyClan was brutally attacked by rogues. Two cats died, Hawkclaw and Gorseleaf." She paused, allowing a moment of grief. Poppyshade whimpered, and Tinypaw licked her cheek in comfort. Rainpaw pressed against Poppy in silence. Jaggedclaw's soft cries were barely audible. "On the happier note, Poppyshade had her second litter of kits. That is it."

Russetstar stepped back, Streamstar stepped forward, "My clan was also attacked over the last moon. We mourn the loss of our..." she had to break off from anxiety and emotion. "We mourn the loss of our beloved leader, Clawstar, who lost his life protecting his clan." She paused for other cats to have a moment of grief, but hers was profound. "Otherwise, Briarpaw, Echopaw, and Whirlpaw became warriors. They are now Whirlwind, Echovalley, and Briarshine. I am now leader, and my deputy is Followriver." She stopped, looking up at the sky briefly, and stepped back.

The NightClan leader, Blackstar, stepped forward, "We lost our deputy Littleclimb to a poisonous snake. The other victim of the snake, Creeklight, has thankfully and surpisingly lived, though she is sick at the moment. Our new deputy is Lilyflower." He paused too, and then continued. "Sootpaw, Creekpaw, and Blizzardpaw have become warriors. They are now Sootclaw, Creeklight, and Blizzardstream."

The LightningClan leader stepped up. "Well," Moonstar looked at the other leaders sorrowfully, "I am sorry to hear of the many deaths that occured in the other clans while my clan has been flourishing. We have suffered some patrol attacks from rogues, but otherwise, we are happy and healthy." She finished and stepped back as well.

"Everything's happening to my sisters," muttered Poppyshade, flicking her tail with a pained smile.

"Sisters?" he meowed attentively.

"Oh, Streamstar and-" she broke off quickly, "I'm not permitted to say the other's at this moment. She is your mother."

"Poppyshade, I'm glad you've gotten to know Tinypaw so well," Tendereye meowed, "After all, it is your destiny to assist them to fulfil theirs."

"I know. Streamstar has her own to fill. It was never her job." Poppyshade sighed sadly, and when she looked up, her expression was torn with grief. "But sometimes, I feel like others would do it better. I feel like I can't do it without Hawkclaw."

"I know," Tendereye sighed, "There was a tom that I was-and still am-in love with, but I can't have him. I can't bring the fact that it is dangerous down upon him. At least you had him, and you still will. When you get to StarClan."

"And you can have him when you get to StarClan too," mewed Poppyshade in reply, touching Tendereye's nose, "Thanks."

Poppyshade sighed very softly, and nosed Rainpaw. "Come on, lets go catch up with Russetstar."

"Bye!" Rainpaw and Marshpaw chorused brightly.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"Tinypaw, Tinypaw," meowed a dark brown tom, nudging him impatiently.

Tinypaw whined, "What?"

He opened his eyes and was taken aback at a realization: he saw. He saw colors, and leaves and trees and the cat.

"Wow! Whoa...What in the world?"

"Tinypaw, I am Hawkclaw. You've gone to the Moonpool before. I am here on behalf of my Poppyshade, to assist her in helping you and your siblings. I spoke to your siblings earlier so I have to make this brief. You ready?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay. Tonight you are going to complete part of your destiny:  
_The stars seem dimmer,_  
_Rogue attacks simmer_  
_But what can save?_  
_Tiny, Briar, Whirl, and Echo_  
_Will come to be_  
_Save can only live three_"

"What's that supposed to mean?" grunted Tinypaw.

"Come to be. You've all come of age. So you need to get the rogue attacks away."

"Okay. You walk into an enemy cat's camp, and you die. Easy as pie." Tinypaw lashed his tail.

Hawkclaw sighed sadly, keeping Tinypaw's gaze in silence until he said, "Tinypaw, you don't get the last line, do you? Save can only live three. Only three of you will live through that, when saving the clans."

"What? One of us will...die?"

"You have to find your lost mother. She's the only one who can alter the prophecy, if she's there at the correct time."

"Tinypaw, Tinypaw!" came a voice, and everything disappeared when he blinked again, and blackness filled where there had been color.

"Tendereye?" he meowed, confused.

"No, Briarshine. Whirlwind and Echovalley and I would like to talk to you. We each had a dream."

"Hey, I also wanted to let you know that Followriver is expecting my kits!" Whirlwind announced.

"And I'm expecting Nightfall's!" Echovalley's voice.

"Already?" Tinypaw jerked up.

"Tinypaw, it's been four moons since we became warriors."

"Oh. So what'd you say about the dream?"

Briarshine glanced around quickly and said softly, "SkyClan cat, Poppyshade, is said to be our guide. We need to find her."

Tinypaw winced slightly when he realized they didn't all get the same dream.

"And a NightClan cat is our real mother. She is said to be of higher rank, so she's leader, deputy, or medicine cat. We need to check it out," Whirlwind said.

"We need to outsmart the rogues that have been attacking," Echovalley meowed.

The words that touched Tinypaw's tongue was about the death that was to happen early to one of his siblings or him if they didn't complete the prophecy without finding their real mother, but he kept the words back. They didn't need to know.

"What was your dream about?" asked Briarshine.

Tinypaw sighed. "Uhm. StarClan will seem far away, like they won't help us, but they'll always be there to help."

Briarshine knelt, shivering. "Brr, it's cold out."

"So lets go find Poppyshade or a NightClan cat," Whirlwind meowed decisively.

"Okay." Tinypaw followed his siblings silently, and soon, his paws touched the marshy ground of SkyClan territory.

A twig snapped.

"Was that you?" Whirlwind asked Tinypaw.

"No."

"No, it was me," a new voice, but one Tinypaw had memerised.

"What are you doing out so late?" Tinypaw asked her.

She sighed, trembling with her grief and looking at the sky. "Hawkclaw and I came out here together a lot at night, just to be together. We'd watch the stars and play-fight, just like kitten love."

Tinypaw touched her shoulder with his nose in comfort. "We were actually looking for you, Poppyshade."

"Oh. Why?"

Briarshine stepped forth. "I really don't know you well, but I had a dream that you would help me...er, all of us."

"What do you need help with?"

"You're related to us," stated Briarshine.

"Yes. I am your aunt. Your mother was my favorite sister until she had you, and she's ignored us-Streamstar, Cinderflame and I-since."

"Have I ever seen my mother?" asked Briar.

"Yes. You saw her at the gathering."

"Was she mentioned?" mewed Briarshine, pricking her ears.

Poppyshade winced. "You ask intelligent questions, little one. Yes, she was mentioned."

"Someone is near," growled Tinypaw.

"It's probably Kestrelclaw," Poppyshade replied, "He sometimes comes out too-he lost his mate to the very first border attack we got from the rogues, and so he is worried something will happen to us, so he always watches. He's the deputy. You'd better hide; I'll take care of it."

"No, I'll go," Briarshine dipped around the bracken quickly and ran towards the lake, making loud and clear pawsteps. A rustle of fern and leaf told them that Kestrelclaw had taken flight after her.

"She can't outrun him!" hissed Poppyshade, "Kestrelclaw is one of the fastest runners, and LakeClan would never outrun SkyClan!"

"We could try," stated Whirlwind in a light tone, "Don't worry about her."

Poppy winced towards where Briar had disappeared.

Briarshine, gasping for breath, tried to find the lake so she could jump in and get away from this terribly fast cat that was gaining on her as if she was an oversized rabbit. She yelped in shock when a scent led her the wrong way-nearly off a cliff in the gorge.

"Ugh, this was supposed to be the lake!" snapped Briar, turning to face her pursurer.

She yelped again when he skidded past her, crashing into her and nearly causing both of them to fall over the side and into the gorge.

"Sorry," he grunted, "I thought you were a rogue. What are you doing here, Briarshine?"

She stuttered for a moment in shock, "You know my name?"

"I noticed you at the gathering, when you were made a warrior."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight:

_She stuttered for a moment in shock, "You know my name?"_

_"I noticed you at the gathering, when you were made a warrior."_

"Oh." For a moment she was shocked, and then kind of shy.

"Yeah, anyway. What were you running from?"

"I thought _you_ were a rogue."

He smiled. "Runs two ways, doesn't it?"

She smiled too. "Speaking of running, you are fast!"

He blushed, flicking his tail. "Oh, er, it must come naturally, because I never really noticed it. But for being LakeClan, you're pretty fast!"

Briarshine laughed shyly, resting her tail over her paws. "My brothers always told me that I was fast, but my sister always told me she was faster."

"That's the way it is with siblings, sometimes. My brother just died-he was Gorsefern."

"Oh. I'm really sorry about that."

With a sigh, Kestrelclaw sat down and stared lonely at the sky. "Sometimes I wonder if StarClan is really there. I loved Icelight so much, and she died, and then I was very close to my brother, and he died too. I don't get it."

"You're so strong for staying a good deputy, despite the trouble you have within."

He grimaced in an attempt for a smile. "Thanks. I often wonder if Russetstar made the right choice nowadays, and it's so comforting to hear that."

She looked down at her paws, trying to find the right words. "I really don't understand how you feel, for I have all my siblings, and I've never loved someone in that way."

"Oh." he paused. "I'm surprised. You're a really nice cat."

An owl hooted mournfully, interrupting the stillness of night.

"I'll escort you back to your border," Kestrelclaw meowed after a long pause, "So you won't get attacked."

"Oh, I'm not worried anymore," she said earnestly, "You're helped me calm down."

As they walked back, they began walking closer to each other like she had seen Followriver and Whirlwind, and she felt embarrassed by that notion.

When they reached the border, Kestrelclaw leaned forward and licked her ear. "Maybe sometime we could meet again. It was very nice to have someone to talk to."

"Oh, yes, of course. Tomorrow night?"

"Sure." He touched her nose with his lightly and said, "Travel safely."

She licked his cheek and disappeared into LakeClan brush and shrubs.

"Briarshine, there you are!" exclaimed Tinypaw when she started walked into the clearing before LakeClan camp, "You took a while."

"Sorry. That cat was fast, and I had to confront him and tell him I was lost and running from rogues. What'd you find from Poppyshade?"

Whirlwind mewed, "She said that our mother was mentioned and that we need to find her quickly and talk to her, and Poppy'll arrange a meeting between us and her if we get it right on who our mother is."

"I think that it is Lilyflower." Briarshine set her tail over her paws, and briefly remember when she was talking to Kestrelclaw and had done the same thing.

"Why Lilyflower?" Tinypaw asked.

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Briarshine replied, "She was the only NightClan she-cat mentioned besides Creeklight who had recently got her warrior name."

"Oh, wow. You really payed attention!" exclaimed Echovalley, "We argued and argued about that all the way back!"

"Tinypaw thought it was Blackcloud." Whirlwind smiled at Briarshine.

"Blackcloud-who was that?"

Echovalley meowed, "She was the pretty black one with the strange green eyes next to Brownfang, and Brownfang was sitting next to Lilyflower and Creeklight."

"Oh. And you think I pay attention!"

Her sister grinned. "So when are we going to talk to Poppyshade?"

"Not tonight, we just did. Tomorrow."

"How about the day after tomorrow?" Briarshine mewed quickly, remembering her promised visit to Kestrelclaw.

"Why?" Tinypaw narrowed his eyes.

"I-" her mouth went dry, and she meowed quickly, too quickly, "It works better for me."

"Why?" Tiny said again.

Briarshine tail tip twitched while she fought for an answer. "The...uh, I like to get sleep. You know, I've been awake a lot lately and..."

Scowling, Tinypaw meowed, "Why are you lying to us? We're your siblings."

Briarshine blinked, and stuttered nervously, "Tinypaw, I can't say."

"It's against the warrior code, isn't it!" exclaimed Echovalley.

Aggravated and furious and mortified, Briarshine stalked away, her head hung as she tried to find what to say to her beloved siblings.

"Briarshine, you don't need to worry. We won't tell anybody." Whirlwind's voice pecked at her ears, and she wanted just to cry to him what she was feeling, but she didn't think Tinypaw would understand.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I think we would," Tinypaw replied softly.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine:

"I don't know why Briarshine is acting so strangely," Tinypaw snapped, "But I'll ask StarClan if they know when I see them, okay? Quit pestering me; Briarshine doesn't talk to me anymore than she does you."

"Oh, sorry." Echovalley purred nonetheless at her brother and licked his ear. "I'm going to be with Nightfall, can you tell me the results when you get back?"

"Yes. Oh, and how've you been feeling-you know, expecting kits and all."

She purred happily, "I've been great! We're so excited, you're going to be an uncle! I hope you're thrilled, seeing as you can't father kits."

"I am excited. And Whirlwind's going to father kits too, I hear."

"Followriver is doing great. Speaking of her, I'm going to see her. Besides, you and Tendereye need to get going."

Tinypaw purred at them and rushed to join Tendereye, who waited patiently for him at the camp exit.

"Tinypaw, Tendereye!" exclaimed the NightClan medicine cat, Sweetdawn, "How are you tonight?"

"We're doing fine," purred Tendereye, "I hope everything is well with you and your clan as well."

"No." Ripplepaw caught up with her mentor, "We were attacked by rogues."

"Was anybody hurt badly?" Tinypaw asked, concerned.

"No, Lilyflower came near death, but with Blackcloud's help she was saved and everybody put an effort to save her."

Tinypaw flicked his ears in worry; it was Lilyflower that was probably their mother after all.

"Ravinestrike," Tendereye greeted the LightningClan medicine and his apprentice, "Cinderpaw."

Waterwing rushed up to them with Sugarpaw, her medicine cat apprentice. "Sorry we're late."

"It's alright." Tendereye straightened herself to look a little taller and meowed, "I have an announcement to make. My apprentice has made very good progress and has worked very hard and I think it is time for him to earn his warrior name. Tinypaw, come here please."

His paws prickling with excitement, he walked up to Tendereye.

"Tinypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, protect all cats, and take care of your clan, as long as you shall live?"

He nodded, "I do."

She rested her head on top of his head and murmured, "I then name you Tinyfoot. Tinyfoot, tonight as you dream, I hope you will get more answers than questions as a full-fledged medicine cat."

The other medicine cats cheered loudly.

Cinderpaw, Sugarpaw, and Ripplepaw rushed up to him excitedly.

"That's great, Tinyfoot-I can't wait for mine!" Cinderpaw purred.

"Tell me about it," Sugarpaw purred, "My sister Fallingrain already had her kits and I'm still awaiting the name. But, congratulations!"

The mentors purred at them.

Ravinestrike touched noses with Tinyfoot. "I'm glad all of you get along so well, considering it'll be you that raises the next generation. I hope you use this to make each clan stronger and together."

Waterwing nodded. "Have a good dream tonight, Tinyfoot."

They all kneeled next to the crystal clear water, and soon they fell into sleep.

"Tinyfoot. Congratulations," purred a dark brown tom.

"Hawkclaw!" he exclaimed, jumping to his paws, "Can you tell me why Briarshine has been so strange lately?"

Hawkclaw's expression turned stoney and grave. "I can't say, Tinyfoot. I know who and what and how, but it has already happened. There is no turning back now. She'll tell you, and Whirlwind, and Echovalley, because she trusts all of you. And you all will keep her secret. But it will confuse your duty, Tinyfoot. I tell you one thing, though. Remember what I told you earlier, that one would die? It won't be her. Know this; though it is against the warrior code, she is protected now. Don't take that away from her. If you take it away, something bad will happen."

Tinyfoot looked at his paws in silence, feeling bad. "Sorry."

Hawkclaw laughed at him. "No apologies, it hasn't even happened yet! You get back to your clan, and have a good moon."

"You too."

Tinyfoot blinked, and black filled where there had been color.

"Hi, Tinyfoot," meowed Cinderpaw, "How was your dream?"

"Fine. How was yours?"

"Good."

Tendereye touched his side briefly and said, "Time to go."

He rushed into camp and roused Whirlwind and Echovalley. "They didn't say, but don't try to find out. If you find out, it could be dangerous."

Whirlwind nodded, yawning. "Okay."

Echovalley nodded too. "Tinypaw," she began, but he cut her off.

"Tinyfoot. I got my name."

They purred. "Good for you!"

"What is going on?" yawned a cat, walking into the den.

Tinyfoot whirled around, "Briarshine! Where were you?"

"Walking. When did you get back?"

"I got my name! I'm Tinyfoot now!"

"That's great!" she purred, sounding tired.

"You sound tired. Where've you been?"

Briarshine sighed. "Please don't get mad at me. I can't tell you now. Can I tell you in a couple days?"

"Yes." Tinyfoot sat down.

"But-" Whirlwind began, glaring at Tinyfoot.

Tinyfoot gave him a warning glance, and his brother fell silent.

"Are you okay, Briarshine?" Tinyfoot asked, nosing her side.

"I'm fine, Tinyfoot. I promise...I'm sorry." She sounded tired and slightly sad, but there was a ring of relief in her voice. "I can't stop now."

Whirlwind and Echovalley were both thoroughly confused.

"It is okay, Briarshine. I know, it's okay. I promise everything will be fine."

"Really? I don't have to stop?" Briarshine sounded hopeful, but she knew he might not have known everything.

"No. Don't stop now, Briarshine. I don't know fully what you are doing at these times of night, but I do not want you to stop. Now, straighten yourself and be happy. This shouldn't be making you sad."

"Brother, it makes me sad to lie to you."

"You haven't lied to me. Don't be sad."

She purred at him. "Thank you, Tinyfoot. Good night."

She lied down on the moss and fell asleep instantly.

"What was that about, Tinyfoot?" Whirlwind meowed.

"Don't stop her, please!" Tinyfoot hissed, "It could end in...destruction for her. Please don't."

Echovalley stepped forward and talked in soothing tones, "I don't know what you are talking about, Tinyfoot."

"I never told you all the absolute truth. About my dream. One of us will die in the process of saving the clans if we don't find our mother in time. And right now, Briarshine has protection. If you take it away from her, she'll die. Please don't do that! Even if it's against the warrior code and even if she leaves our clan, you can't take it away."

Echovalley and Whirlwind stared.

Whirlwind mouthed, "One of us will die?"

"Don't, you two. I prefer it be me. You two are going to be father and mother to two different litters. I'm not in love, no loss. Please, just let it be me."

"No," Echovalley whispered, "It can't be you. What would I do without you, Tinyfoot? You are part of the prophecy."

"And part of the prophecy says one of us will die! Okay, I prefer it is me. You all have someone or have kits to raise. If you aren't here...think of your kits, not me. And we have a chance to live!"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Poppyshade touched Tinyfoot's nose, "Congratulations. Your mother is ready to meet you now. Sorry for the long wait. I know you've been impatient, Tinyfoot."

"It's fine now, Poppyshade. Please, may we meet her?"

"Yes, come on out. They're ready to meet you."

Poppy took a step back near Cinderflame and Streamstar and Hawkglare and sat down. All seemed to hold their breath.

NightClan scent.

With teary eyes, Briarshine and Echovalley stepped forward. "Lilyflower," they mewed.

"M-My kits," whispered the cat's husky voice, "My beautiful kits."

Whirlwind took a step forward too, "Mother? Is this my mother?"

Hawkglare meowed, "This is your real mother. I'm sorry to have lied to you before."

Tinyfoot separated his siblings and walked all the way up to the dark brown NightClan deputy. His heart thumped painfully in his chest.

"Are you really?"

Lilyflower whispered tearfully, "Tinyfoot. My kit. You've all grown so much. I'm so proud of you all. Echovalley, Whirlwind. Both to become parents. Briarshine, you've been a great warrior. Loyal to those you love all the time. Tinyfoot, loyal to your siblings and your calling. Always helping others. I'm so proud."

"Poppyshade," Briarshine stood anxiously, scenting the air, "Kest-er, a SkyClan cat is coming."

"Yes, it's Kestrelclaw. Let him come. He'll understand."

Briar gave her chest fur a few nervous licks before sitting down again.

Lilyflower stepped closer to Tinyfoot and Echovalley. "Do you trust me?"

His chest bursting with relief, Tinyfoot nodded with purrs that caught in his throat and made his eyes water. She would save him and his siblings. They didn't have to die. Nobody did. The clans would be saved.

Echovalley purred too, and Whirlwind touched noses with Lilyflower a little anxiously, and his expression slightly bewildered.

"Briarshine! Poppyshade, Streamstar? Lilyflower, Cinderflame? Tinyfoot? My, what's going on?" Kestrelclaw pushed through to the little clearing.

"Kestrelclaw!" exclaimed Briarshine, jumping to her paws. The two stared at each other in a strange way for a long time.

Streamstar didn't appear to notice, for she talked as if Kestrel was giving her full attention. "Well, Kestrelclaw, what a surprise! It's great to see you. I'm sure you've heard all about my siblings and I, and how I've raised my sister's kits. Well, the kits are full-grown and meeting their mother at last! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, very. Poppyshade, do LakeClan cats have to visit our territory constantly?"

Poppy purred at him. "I have many LakeClan friends and family that I like to see once in a while."

"Yes, I have many friends in the other clans, but it isn't like we're becoming one clan all the sudden, so try to calm these other clan visits. Not that I don't enjoy visits from you and your warriors, Streamstar."

Streamstar purred at him. "You are quite interesting to listen to, Kestrelclaw. I do think it is time for us to go. I'll be leaving now, but Tinyfoot, Briarshine, Whirlwind, and Echovalley are permitted to stay as long as they like, within reason."

"I'll be leaving too," Cinderflame dipped her head politely and left quickly.

Streamstar left in the other direction. Lilyflower stood slowly. "I must go. I hope to see you again, and I hope I haven't confused or ruined your lives."

Tinyfoot licked her cheek quickly before she left. "No, you've made it better."

Lily purred huskily and disappeared.

"Goodnight, Poppyshade," meowed Tinyfoot as his favorite family member began to make her exit.

"Goodnight to you all as well. I have my kits to tend to myself."

Tinyfoot, Echovalley, and Whirlwind left, but Briarshine and Kestrelclaw stayed.

"When do you plan on telling them?" murmured Kestrelclaw.

"I don't know. I love you so much, but they'll find out."

He sighed and sat closer to her. She pressed against him with a contented gusty exhale.

"Nothing makes me happier than being with you," he said softly.

"Good. Then we can plan on being together happily forever. We'll figure it out."

With a huge smile, he replied, "I know."

She smiled too, and neither left until dawn began to peak.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Thirteen:

Tendereye rushed in to the camp, her sides heaving as she dropped a pile of herbs onto the ground. "Where's Tinyfoot? How's Echovalley?"

Nightfall whined, "I don't know! Tinyfoot won't let us see her yet!"

Briarshine replied softly, "Tinyfoot says she's fine so far."

Streamstar rushed up behind Tendereye.

"Tendereye, I did it!" cried Tinyfoot, rushing out of the den, "She's all through-she made it!"

Tendereye purred in delight, and hurried to see the new kits. "Don't stand there gaping, Nightfall, get in here!"

Echovalley leaned against the rock wall, tired but happy. "Three of them, Nightfall."

"What do you say for names?"

"Shadowkit for the black she-kit. After my mother." Echo replied.

"Lilykit for the other she-kit. After my mother."

"And the last one we'll leave to..."

"Tinyfoot. He saved you." Nightfall purred and pressed his head against hers.

"Okay."

Tinyfoot purred too, "I'm feeling so special lately. Naming kits and all. What does he look like?"

"He's a real dark brown. Almost wood mouse brown."

"Shrewkit."

Tinyfoot walked out and headed over to Briarshine. "Hey, Briarshine. Did you hear that Echovalley had her kits?"

"Oh, you're finally gonna talk to me?" she snapped sarcastically.

"Of course. Besides, I'm getting worried about you."

"Why? It is none of your business anyway."

"I care for you as you are my sister. Good enough?"

She sighed and then shrugged. "Good enough. Tinyfoot, do you have any extra herbs I could use? I've been getting morning sick lately."

"Do you mind if I give you a little check-up? I just want to check something."

"Okay."

He pressed his paws over her shoulders and down her back and then against her stomach. He felt a strange movement under his paws; Tinyfoot purred slightly despite his worry.

"Briarshine, I think the reason why you've been feeling morning sickness lately is a certain reaction to a new...change in your body."

"Such as?"

He leaned next to her ear and whispered, "You're expecting kits."

She jumped away in shock. "You're crazy. What am I going to do? I can't leave now!"

"Go tell Kestrelclaw."

"I can't. It's mid-day and he's in his clan probably."

"Briarshine."

"Stop it! You know that this is a very inconvenient time! I have to fulfil my destiny-not having kits to a..." she lowered her voice, "to a SkyClan cat."

"Who said you can't fulfil your destiny? It is Poppyshade's duty to direct us. So if you are with her, she can direct you. And Kestrelclaw can keep you safe."

"Stop rationalizing my wrong!" she wailed angrily, "I know it was wrong, but I couldn't say no! Stop bothering me!" she stormed away angrily, and Tinyfoot trudged to Echovalley feeling bad for harrassing his sister.

"Is Briarshine okay?" she whispered.

"She's expecting-" he began, but cut off when Nightfall walked in.

He walked away, thinking, _'why do all my siblings have to go have kits? Gosh! I'm all forgotten here!'_

"Tinyfoot? Is Briarshine okay?" Tendereye rushed next to him.

"She's expecting kits." he grunted in reply, trudging over to the herbs to finish his daily chores.

"Oh really? To whom?"

He lashed his tail, glaring at Tendereye. "Don't ask; I won't tell."

"Don't get mad at me," she meowed hotly, "I don't yell at you when I am mad."

"Good for you. If you don't want to get yelled at, then go away!"

"I came over to tell you something, but since you are like this, I won't tell you."

"Good. I don't want to know!"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

"Tinyfoot," mewed a deep voice.

Tinyfoot blinked and found himself in a dream. "Hawkclaw."

The dark brown tom meowed softly, "Go easy on Tendereye. A lot of things are happening to her right now, and half of her problems involve you."

"I'M a PROBLEM?" Tinyfot hissed.

Hawkclaw purred at his rage. "Relax. You remind me of Poppyshade. She would often get an outburst like that. And then I would talk to her and she calms right down. Somewhat like how Tendereye normally can calm you down. Normally. Not mentioning what happened earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Tendereye has made mistakes in her life, Tinyfoot." Hawkclaw's eyes were full of warning. "Some, she has learnt from, others, she remains stubborn that her way was still better. The current mistake she has found herself in...she doesn't think that it is a bad thing."

"Tendereye...what mistake?"

"I cannot mention, young tom. I will say this, though: You will know what your duty is when the time comes. You will know what to do in every situation that comes to pass. Don't let your feelings blind you to what is best for the clan and all the others. Everyone will listen and believe you, and they won't be willing to change after you made your decision."

"My...what? What do you mean? Don't let my feelings blind me? I don't have feelings! I'm a medicine cat! I will always do what is best for the clan!" Tinyfoot cried out.

"How do you know?" murmured Hawkclaw calmly. "How do you know if the choice will be to choose between Tendereye and the clan?"

"N-no. It can't be," he said with conviction.

Hawkclaw gave him a look, and for once he realized the power this cat had. He had the eyes of a predator-ancient, powerful, and almost sad. "I knew I was going to die when I saved Poppyshade. I knew she would rather die for me than have me die for her, but I saved her anyway. Sometimes, that is just what you do for the ones you love. You don't think. You just react on feelings. I am a selfish cat, Tinyfoot. If were between Poppyshade and the rest of the world, I would choose Poppyshade. You-you can't have that. You shouldn't-couldn't-mustn't base your decision on how you feel. You must make it with logic."

Tinyfoot opened his mouth to argue, but Hawkclaw meowed softly, "I must go." His dream faded, and Tinyfoot jumped to his paws.

"Tinyfoot?" murmured Tendereye. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's alright. What did you want to tell me?" he licked her ear gently.

Tendereye seemed nervous. "Um, maybe I shouldn't. Not until later."

Tinyfoot began to feel nervous. What if it really was the world, or Tendereye? The world was one awfully large place. Echovalley, Whirlwind, Briarshine, Followriver, Kestrelclaw, Poppyshade, Lilyflower, Streamstar, Marshpaw, Rainpaw. But the feeling he had when he was with Tendereye-like everything was going to be alright no matter what. She was constantly there for him. He made his mind. No matter what, he would save both the world and Tendereye. He couldn't stand losing either one.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Tinyfoot yawned, tired. It was late, almost midnight.

"Tinyfoot," his sister's voice hit his ears.

"Yes, Briarshine?" he asked.

"I've talked to Streamstar. I'm going to go live with Kestrelclaw if it's okay with them," she whispered.

"I'm happy. Do you want me to walk you there?"

Briarshine smiled weakly. "How'd you know that's what I wanted?"

"You're my sissy. I can tell everything. I'm amazing!" he joked.

"You really are," came Tendereye's voice.

"Tendereye!" Briarshine meowed quickly. "Did you..."

"I heard," Tendereye mewed. "And Streamstar told me anyway. Remember, I am the medicine cat. I am trusted with many secrets. However, the clan will find out where you've gone."

"They will, won't they," she murmured.

"I'll walk with you as well," Tendereye mewed.

It was a rather short walk. They weren't stopped right up until they reached the SkyClan camp.

"You weren't planning on meeting him tonight, were you?" Tendereye whispered.

"No," Briarshine whispered back. "I told him not to go."

"It didn't upset him, did it?" asked Tinyfoot.

"Of course it did!" she snapped, a little too loudly. "But he nicely accepted it. Remember, he loves me. Or, at least that's what he tells me."

Tendereye meowed, "Poppyshade."

"What are you guys doing in SkyClan camp?" demanded Poppyshade, not at all sweet and kind. It bothered her how easily they found it.

"We wish to speak with Russetstar, Waterwing, and Kestrelclaw," announced Tendereye boldly, standing up straight.

Russetstar came out first, followed by Waterwing. Kestrelclaw had already been awake, and rushed over, his eyes wide when he caught sight of Briarshine.

"What is this?" asked Russetstar.

"Russetstar, we have to talk to you," Tendereye meowed calmly. "Something against the warrior code has been going on, unbeknownst to both our clans until recently. Briarshine has been visiting one of your warriors and is now pregnant with his kits. We talked it over with Streamstar, and we came to an agreement. She wishes to stay in your clan."

"You do?" Kestrelclaw looked ready to explode with happiness. "You do?"

"I don't suppose you know who was visiting her, Kestrelclaw?" asked Russetstar slyly.

Kestrelclaw laughed, a little shyly, licking Briarshine's cheek. "Um...not sure, Russetstar."

Waterwing rolled her eyes. "What do you say, Russet? I think she could stay."

Russetstar meowed, "Sure. Come on in, Briarshine. We'll properly welcome you tomorrow."

"Take good care of yourself," Tinyfoot mewed, licking her shoulder. "We'll always be there for you."

"I know. Give my love to Echo and Whirl."

"Mmhmm." Tinyfoot and Tendereye left, leaving Briarshine very happy.

"I need to tell you something, Tinyfoot," Tendereye mewed on the way back.

"Yes, Tendereye? You can trust me with anything."

"I certainly hope so." She sighed, sadly. "It just...doesn't seem like it is wrong. But I know it's wrong. It's against the code. And yet, it doesn't seem that way."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." She meowed very slowly. "With. Your. Kits."

Tinyfoot stopped, his mouth agape. "M-m-m-my...kits?"

"I have been for a while. That's why I never taught you much about telling if a cat is pregnant, and taught how to give birth to kits."

"When will you have them?" he asked.

"Any time now. I just thought you should know." She paused, falling silent. Then, she groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I...think..." she gasped. "It's...happening. NOW."

Tendereye had two kits. There was a lot of blood and confusion, and Tinyfoot, alone, tried to keep alive two tiny kits that were much too small. Finally, at sunrise, the two kits were stabilized and alive and healthy. Tendereye wasn't doing so well.

"Tinyfoot, listen," she whispered weakly. "I loved you...I should've known...it was wrong. Take care of these...kits...the clan...You're a great...medicine cat." She gasped a little, and then blacked out. Her body started to go cold, and Tinyfoot realized, it's too late. She's dead.

He whimpered when he realized, he wasn't able to save Tendereye. But still, how was this a choice between Tendereye and the clan?

When the kits' mewing brought him back to focus, he grabbed the two tiny kits gently and carried them to camp.

"Tinyfoot! Where've you been?" demanded Streamstar. "The mission wasn't supposed to take all night? What's with the kits?"

He set down the kits gently. "Whirlwind, bring them to Followriver and Echovalley."

His brother listened immediately.

Tinyfoot meowed quietly, his stance rigid with grief, "We were walking back. Tendereye told me she was pregnant. She had her two kits and then she...she died. She had my kits. I didn't even know it." His voice was bleak. He was too overcome with grief to realize the whole clan was listening. "We have to go get her body and bury her, Streamstar."

"Okay," Streamstar meowed. "Birchfang, hurry. Take Amberwing and Smokefur with you. I'm sure you didn't mean to break the warrior code, Tinyfoot."

"No, Streamstar. Please don't strip me of my calling."

"I won't. But you need to take an apprentice and train him right away. Then, you will have your calling taken away. Do you understand? This was wrong."

"I'm sorry," he bowed his head. "I will take one of Echovalley's kits."

"No. Take one of your own. What are their names?"

"The small female is Joykit. The tom is Hawkkit."

"Fine. Go about your business," growled Streamstar.

Sadly, Tinyfoot obeyed. It didn't seem right, going about his business with Tendereye not there. Every five minutes, he would go check on the kits.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Tinyfoot woke the next morning, and almost called out to Tendereye. He was so used to greeting her in the mornings. The grief that had been raw and ruffled shock turned in to deep pain and anguish. It was a pain too harsh for tears.

"Tinyfoot, I have a mouse for you," squeaked Graypaw.

Nobody knew how to treat him anymore-even Streamstar. They didn't know whether to admonish him for breaking the warrior code or to feel sorry for him or to respect him. Graypaw was one of the kinder ones, the one that felt sorry for him and tried to respect him at the same time.

"I'm not hungry, you can have it," Tinyfoot mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Tinyfoot sighed sadly. He was so used to eating with Tendereye when he woke, and working with her and listening to her orders to clean up the stocks, pile and sort herbs, pick herbs, find herbs with her. He didn't know how to live without her. He bowed his head with grief for a moment, and then decided to check on Followriver, Echovalley, Joykit, and Hawkkit. He began to ponder on why he named her Joykit. Joy was the last thing in the world he felt.

"Tinyfoot!" purred Echovalley. "They're beginning to talk more."

Tinyfoot nodded mutely.

Followriver called the playing kits over. "Joykit, Hawkkit."

"Yes?" he heard Joykit's voice first, soft and pretty and like wind chimes. It was like Poppyshade's.

"This is your father, Tinyfoot." Followriver paused for a moment, wondering if she should've introduced him as their father.

"Joykit, Hawkkit," he meowed softly.

"Father? Where is our mother? We weren't told where she was," Joykit mewed.

"Your mother...well, she died when you were born."

Joykit faltered. "She did?"

"Yes, Joykit. I'm sorry."

Hawkkit frowned. "Why are you sorry?"

"It was all my fault. If I had been more careful, you wouldn't have to have a hard life. This is all my fault." Miserably, Tinyfoot left.

"No, no, don't leave!" cried Joykit, but he ignored her and Echovalley held her back. "No, he can't leave!" she sobbed.

Echovalley and Followriver both frowned, glancing curiously at each other. "Why not, little one?" asked Followriver gently.

"Because, I have to tell him! It isn't his fault! It isn't! I have to tell him..."

"Tell him?"

Joykit struggled to find the right words. Finally, weakly, tiredly, she whispered in a small voice, "I don't know." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears again.

"I have a sneaky suspicion," whispered Echovalley. "Can you go grab Streamstar?"

"Sure," whispered Followriver. She rushed away and quickly reappeared with Streamstar.

"What is it?" Streamstar asked, sounding worried. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Joykit," mewed Echovalley, carefully making sure the kits were out of ear shot.

"What about Joykit?" Streamstar asked softly. "Is something wrong with her?"

"There's something about her. I think she has a part of Tendereye in her," Echovalley whispered.

Streamstar looked over at the small and pretty she-kit cautiously. She glanced back at Echovalley and murmured, "Echo, you've always been good at telling cats' emotions and personality. I think you may be right."

"What do you mean?" asked Followriver. "Like reincarnation, or just a part of Tendereye?"

"A part," Echovalley mewed. "Like some of her memories, and some of her personality. I think that's it though. She's mostly a normal kit. I think she is haunted by the few memories of Tendereye's that she shares."

"Don't tell Tinyfoot," mewed Streamstar.

"Good idea," Followriver meowed. "She seemed to have an immediate connection with him."

~~Briarshine's POV

Briarshine yawned. It was sunny and beautiful. Life was perfect. Next to her was the tom she loved most and on her other side was Poppyshade, taking care of her kits who were almost too large for the nursery den. Soon, they'd become apprentices.

Poppyshade seemed so sad. Briarshine had never seen that of her before. She had acted so strong in front of other clans, but in her own clan, she was a wreck. She wondered if she would be like that if something happened to Kestrelclaw.

"I'm so happy you're here," he murmured to her.

"I'm happy too," she whispered. "I love you."

~~Tinyfoot's POV

Tinyfoot was miserable. He had no idea where he was headed until he got there, actually. He found himself at the moonpool. He silently lied down and drank the water without hesitation.

"Tinyfoot," meowed a deep voice.

Tinyfoot blinked and saw not Hawkclaw, but Gorselichen. "Gorselichen, I..."

"I know, Tinyfoot. I understand," he meowed, pain in his dark eyes. "It's hard to lose the ones you love. You've never seen Poppyshade display how she actually feels, have you? She's a wreck in her own clan. She can act so strong...that's one of the reasons why he loved her. She acted strong in front of him most the time, but then when they were by themselves, the truth came out. She told him everything, trusted him with everything. Now, she's the same way. Just not with him."

Tinyfoot whispered, "Gorselichen, is...is..."

"Is she here?" Gorselichen asked the question he had been dying to ask.

"And where's Hawkclaw?"

"Hawkclaw chose to be brought back to the world. He chose to possibly give up StarClan if he made the wrong choices. He's hoping to see Poppyshade and be with her again. The chosen kit has his name, his personality, his memories...maybe not his everything, as he is a kit, but a lot of him."

"Sh-she?"

"She? Oh, Tendereye. You are not permitted to see her."

"What?" Tinyfoot felt his brave exterior start to fall, and for the first time, tears came to his eyes.

"I'm sorry. But you'll find answers. Look at your kits."

Tinyfoot woke, and immediately realized he wasn't at the moonpool, or in his dream anymore. "Where am I?" he demanded the nearest cat.

"Y-your den?" suggested Whirlwind. "I came to check on you, you were asleep, you leap awake, and you demand to know where you are. Really, brother."

"Whirlwind," Tinyfoot mumbled. "I need help. Have you met my kits?"

"Yes." Whirlwind's answer was cautious, almost wary.

"What does the tom look like?"

"Look...oh, he's dark brown with black splotches. He has dark brown eyes and a white paw."

"What's he like?"

Whirlwind seemed surprised by the questions but answered them nonetheless. "Hawkkit...well, he's brave. He's smart. Strong. Loves his family. That's about all I can tell for now."

Loves his family. That's what really hit Tinyfoot. There was one answer. "Hawkclaw," he mumbled to himself.

"What?" asked Whirlwind.

"Nothing. Come see them with me?"

"Sure." Whirlwind gave his brother a curious look and then walked with him to the den.

Tinyfoot reached the den, and the small tortoiseshell kit jumped at him immediately.

"Tinyfoot, I'm sooo glad to see you!" she purred, her voice like chimes.

"Hi, Joykit," Tinyfoot mewed. "I'm happy to see you too. I've been worried about you guys."

"You worry too much," Joykit purred.

Just the way she purred reminded him painfully of Tendereye. He wanted to hear her voice so badly, and being around his kits was painful. He loved them, but Tendereye's death was sharp, and heartbreaking.

As he tried to focus, Tinyfoot realized, he knew nothing. The rogues had not attacked in a while. Was that a good or bad thing? Tendereye was dead. Briarshine was gone, and he was not sure anymore if she was protected or not. His mother, Lilyflower, did not seem to make his life any better. So now what?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

"Will you play with us?" asked Joykit. "Please?"

"No, I can't," Tinyfoot mewed.

"That's not fair!" whined Hawkkit. "Whirlwind plays with Followriver and her kits all the time. He has time for his family. Why don't you?"

The kit's comment was hurtful. Tinyfoot recoiled a little, but his sightless eyes filled, not with anger, but sorrow. "I'm sorry," he whispered, walking away.

"Father, please don't leave!" Hawkkit pleaded as he walked away.

"Hawkkit, you don't understand," Whirlwind meowed, trying to defend his brother. "He was in love with your mother, and now she's dead."

"They weren't supposed to be in love," muttered Joykit bitterly.

"Joykit," began Followriver.

"They weren't!" she cried. "It was all their fault, and Tinyfoot is taking this all wrong!"

"He doesn't know what to do!" shouted Followriver. "You don't understand what it is like to lose someone you love! It's been happening a lot lately!"

Joykit hid her eyes from the older cats'. "Yeah, maybe I don't. But I don't care."

Hawkkit whimpered at her comment. "Joykit..."

She whipped away from them and ran. She ran out of camp.

"No, Joykit!" shouted Hawkkit, sprinting after her.

"They aren't supposed to leave!" hissed Followriver, jumping up to run after them.

"Stay here," Whirlwind meowed.

"But-"

"Stay here!" he demanded. "Watch the kits!"

Whirlwind sprinted after the kits. He easily caught up with Joykit, but Hawkkit had somehow disappeared.

"Where's Hawkkit? He ran after you!" Whirlwind panted. They were surprisingly far away from camp.

"He caught up with me," she mewed weakly. "We argued. He ran away."

"Which way did he go? I have to find him!" shouted Whirlwind.

"I...I don't know," whimpered the small kit. "I really don't know!" She broke down and started crying.

Whirlwind angrily hit a nearby tree with his head. He took a couple quick breaths to calm himself, and then meowed, "We'd better get you back to camp."

He started walking back with the young kit struggling to keep up. Whirlwind frowned when he thought he heard something. He pricked his ears and caught it again. Pawsteps. Cat pawsteps. He scented the air and his eyes widened with true fear.

"Rogues," he whispered. He collected Joykit in his jaws and sprinted towards camp. He had to get there. He knew from the rustling of leaves that the rogues were pursuing him, getting closer every second, until he could almost feel them on his tail. He could just barely see the edge of camp. He knew he could get there.

Something hard and painful collided with his shoulders, forcing him in to the ground. Joykit was thrown clear, landing in the mud a good two foxlengths away.

"Run!" Whirlwind gasped. "Get to camp!"

Joykit shook herself and sprinted towards camp. "Hurry!" she screamed. "ROGUES! Run, get help!"

One of the rogues sprinted at her and jumped. Whirlwind was positive that was the end of Joykit, but he was thrown away by a different cat. Streamstar.

Streamstar hollered, "LAKECLAN! ROGUES ATTACKING!"

Whirlwind was barely able to get up, but he turned and scratched at the closest rogue, trying to ignore the throbbing pain that pricked at his shoulders. That was when he hit the ground with a thump and blacked out.

Joykit managed to make it to the nursery, where Followriver gathered her in. "Where is Whirlwind? Where is Hawkkit?" she whispered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Joykit gasped. "My ribs hurt."

"I'll get Tinyfoot when it's safe," she whispered. "Where's Hawkkit and Whirlwind?"

"I don't know!" she gasped hysterically. "Whirlwind...he was knocked over just in front of camp. I don't know what happened to him! Hawkkit disappeared."

Followriver peaked outside sadly. "Whirlwind," she mewed meekly. "Whirlwind, where are you?"

Joykit huddled next to the older kits. Shrewkit, Lilykit, and Shadowkit, her cousins, Echovalley's kits, stood quietly next to Echovalley. Followriver's kits were younger, though still a lot bigger and older than Joykit. Anglekit, Jewelkit, and Simplekit all stood next to Followriver. Then, there were Shadowpool's kits. There were two of them, both males, in between Followriver's kits ages and Echovalley's kits. Thistlekit sat next to his mother. Owlkit sat silently next to Joykit. He licked her ear comfortingly.

"It'll be alright," Owlkit murmured to her.

"I hope so," She whispered, flinching when a loud squeal erupted close to the den.

"It's safe in here," he promised.

"I have to go help," Echovalley meowed at last. "Shadowpool, come on. Followriver, can you keep this place safe?"

"Of course," she replied. "Don't forget to let us know when they're gone."

Shadowpool and Echovalley crept out easily.

"I want my dad," whispered Joykit, tears coming to her eyes. "I want my brother."

Owlkit put his tail on her shoulder. "It'll be okay," he promised.

Followriver looked at the den's walls. She whispered softly, "I want my Whirlwind." The pain in her voice was so easy to hear it was almost painful just to hear it. "I want him."

"I'm sorry, Followriver," whispered Joykit.

"It isn't your fault, Joykit."

Followriver tensed suddenly and hissed, unsheathing her claws.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

_"I'm sorry, Followriver," whispered Joykit._

_"It isn't your fault, Joykit."_

_Followriver tensed suddenly and hissed, unsheathing her claws._

She walked to the edge and growled clearly, "Stay out unless you want your fur ripped off."

"I certainly hope you truly won't do that to me," meowed an easygoing voice.

"Briarshine!" Followriver let a pretty she-cat in.

"Briarshine!" squeaked the older kits, rushing up to her.

"It's safe!" announced the strange-smelling she-cat, purring. She turned to Followriver, frowning a little. "A little brown kit, Hawkkit, came to our clan and told us about these dangerous cats he was running from. Not two seconds later, Marblecloud shows up."

"Thank StarClan," whispered Followriver. "Have you seen Whirlwind?"

"No."

Followriver left, followed by each kit and the strange she-cat.

"Are you Joykit?" the strange cat asked.

"Yes," she mewed.

"I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Briarshine, your father's sister."

Joykit followed the she-cat up to Tinyfoot, Streamstar, and a couple other strange cats.

"Joykit," meowed Tinyfoot, licking her neck gently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Tinyfoot," she mewed. "Where's Whirlwind? Did he make it? He saved my life."

"Whirlwind," Tinyfoot meowed, sounding panicked. "Where was he?"

"At the edge of camp," mewed Joykit.

"My medicine cat is taking care of him already, Tinyfoot," meowed one of the strange cats.

"If you will excuse me," meowed Tinyfoot, rushing over to Whirlwind's limp figure. Joykit followed.

Followriver was leaning over him, Waterwing next to her trying to help him. "Tinyfoot," Waterwing snapped, "Go get me cobwebs, coltsfoot, and thyme."

Tinyfoot rushed away and reappeared with each item. "Is he going to be alright?" Tinyfoot mumbled.

"I don't know," Waterwing meowed, applying as many herbs and as much medicine cat knowledge as she could. "I think we need water."

"He can't die," whispered Followriver. "I love him."

Tinyfoot looked at his brother's limp figure again. "Echovalley," he meowed to his sister. Briarshine stood next to him too. "The warning."

"What warning?" asked Briarshine.

"Tinyfoot got a warning from StarClan that one of us would die," whispered Echovalley. "You were protected because of Kestrelclaw."

Briarshine's eyes narrowed in to a glare. "You didn't tell me?" she hissed.

"We wanted to protect you," meowed Tinyfoot, sounding miserable. "I wanted to protect everybody. I know; I failed."

Briarshine sighed, resting her tail on his shoulder. "You should've told me, brother. I would've tried to help."

"You didn't fail!" cried Followriver. "Whirlwind is not going to die! I can't lose him!"

"I thought that about Tendereye, too," mumbled Tinyfoot. "I'm so sorry."

"Where does Lilyflower tie in to this?" asked Echovalley. "The prophecy said she could save us."

"Do you think we should get her?" Briarshine meowed. "Kestrelclaw and I can get her as quickly as possible."

"I don't see what she could do here," advised Waterwing, standing up next to Tinyfoot.

Followriver bowed her head. "I just wish..."

Poppyshade walked up to them, followed by Hawkkit.

"Hawkkit!" meowed Joykit happily. "Where've you been?"

"I found SkyClan. After I left you, I found these really scary cats. I ran." He tilted his head up to look at Poppyshade. "And I found Poppyshade!"

Poppyshade purred a little at the kit's happiness.

"I'm glad you found a new friend," meowed Briarshine.

"I'm going to stay with SkyClan," meowed Hawkkit, watching Joykit's expression cautiously.

"Why?" she whimpered. "Why?"

"It was foretold in the stars, Joykit," meowed Tinyfoot gently. "He has too in order to fulfill his destiny."

Joykit licked his ear sadly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"You'll see me," he meowed, licking her shoulder. "I'll miss you too."

Most of SkyClan left, lots of them limping and bleeding. Joykit watched Hawkkit leave, him walking next to Poppyshade, who seemed to be in pretty good shape. For the first time in a long time, she walked easily. She didn't look around or jump with fear. Her purr even rose about the clamor of everything else.

Joykit sighed. She knew somehow what had happened.

"You do know, he wasn't even your brother. He technically wasn't even my kit. He's Hawkclaw," meowed Tinyfoot.

"Yeah, I know. I just feel like I don't have any family."

"You will always have me," meowed Tinyfoot.

Joykit purred at him, the purr catching in her throat and making her eyes water. "I know. Thanks."

Tinyfoot really didn't want to change his kit's life, make her a medicine cat. Why couldn't they fall in love? He sighed a little to ease the pain. Nothing seemed to be going right. StarClan, where are you? Tinyfoot thought.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Tinyfoot watched the SkyClan cats leave.

"Tinyfoot, will Whirlwind really be alright?" asked Streamstar.

"It's hard to tell," Tinyfoot mewed softly. "He lost a lot of blood."

Joykit flicked her tail as she listened. Owlkit sat next to her.

"He saved my life," Joykit whispered. "Followriver loves him. He has to live."

Tinyfoot's shoulders drooped. "I wish it was that way, Joykit. I really do wish it was that way. I'm not sure it is that way though."

One of the SkyClan cats that were too weak to be moved back to SkyClan lifted her head. "Tinyfoot."

"Rainpaw, I'm sorry. I've been so distracted lately," meowed Tinyfoot. "In any case..."

"It's not Rainpaw. It's Rainlight."

"You got you're warrior name, little cat!" he managed to purr. "That's great, little cat, that's great. In any case, have you met my kits?"

"Yes. Joykit and Hawkkit." Rainlight smiled at Joykit weakly. "It's a pleasure, young one."

"Why does my father call you little cat?" she asked, for no reason in particular.

Rainlight purred a little. "When all this rogue thing started, I got stuck in LakeClan camp. He saved me, and has called me little cat ever since."

"The name stuck," Tinyfoot meowed, shrugging.

"Tinyfoot," meowed Streamstar.

"Yes?"

Streamstar sighed a little. "Perhaps, perhaps we should make sure the clan is alright."

Tinyfoot nodded and walked to check on the other cats.

"Young one, you are the kit of Tendereye and Tinyfoot?"

"Yes, Rainlight," Joykit mewed. "Who are you?"

"A SkyClan cat, related to your father. My mother is Poppyshade."

"The pretty one my brother liked?" she asked.

Rainlight purred. "I'm glad you thought she was pretty. Yes." She winced a little as she shifted.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she meowed. "I ache all over. However, being stuck in a different clan-twice-because of being injured, that might set a new record."

Joykit couldn't decide whether to laugh if it were a joke or smile sympathetically. Rainlight saved her, simply by purring with a pretty glint in her eyes.

"Well, in any case," Rainlight mewed. "Do you know if I could have something to eat?"

"Um, yeah. Probably. Let me ask my dad."

Rainlight smiled. "Thank you."

Joykit skipped out to Tinyfoot. "Tinyfoot, Rainlight wants something to eat."

"Okay. Graypaw!"

The large gray apprentice rushed over to him. "Yes?"

"Can you bring something to Rainlight? She's in my den."

"Sure, Tinyfoot."

"Thanks." Tinyfoot smiled at him thankfully, glad that one cat in the clan wasn't glaring or looking at him strangely. There were still a good half the clan that gave him strange looks. Smokefur, Amberwing, Marblecloud, Birchfang, Spottedwing, and even Echovalley's mate, Nightfall.

Graypaw nodded and leapt over to the freshkill pile, which was devastatingly low. He grabbed a nice fish and a rabbit for her and walked in to the den.

"Who are you?" Rainlight meowed. "I don't think I've ever met you before."

Graypaw smiled at the smaller cat. "I'm Graypaw." He dropped the fish and the rabbit, saying, "I brought the fish because I thought you might like it. If you don't, the rabbit is here too."

Rainlight purred a little. "Thank you."

Graypaw paused, watching her as she ate. "I don't think I've ever met you, either."

"Not at a gathering or anything?" she asked in between bites.

He shook his head. "I haven't been to a gathering since I first became an apprentice."

She frowned a little, taking a bite of the fish thoughtfully. "Hmm."

He was positive she'd make a remark on the fish, but instead she mewed, "There's a gathering tomorrow night, you know. Maybe you can go then. I probably cannot."

Strangely enough, he found that he did not want to go at all if Rainlight wasn't there. He knew that other clan cats were not so warm and friendly like her.

Then, Rainlight meowed, "This fish is very good. Did you catch it?"

"I don't know. It was caught before the fight."

She grimaced at the mention of the fight. "Gosh, your clan is just getting beaten to shreds now, isn't it?"

Graypaw nodded. "It's been this way since I was a kit." He paused, and then admitted quietly, "It's scary."

Rainlight purred at him warmly, licking his ear. "It'll be okay."

He shifted shyly closer to her, which made her smile widen and her eyes light up.

"I promise you everything will be alright, Graypaw," she mewed softly, pushing her nose in to his fur comfortingly.

Owlkit walked in, and then flattened his ears uncomfortably. "Um, I was...uh, just going to see how you are. And Streamstar wanted to talk to you, Graypaw. Do you know where Joykit is?"

"No," Graypaw mewed, reluctantly leaving. He hesitated at the exit, looking back at her. She smiled at him a little, and he nodded a brief goodbye and walked out to Streamstar.

"Tinyfoot!" somebody shouted from the medicine den. "TINYFOOT!"

"Rainlight," Tinyfoot meowed urgently, worried. He rushed in to the den, closely followed by a worried Graypaw, Joykit, and Owlkit.

Rainlight was standing, surprisingly, difficultly, but her wide eyes showed fear.

Owlkit was the first to speak. He had difficulty speaking, almost as if somebody had stuck something down his throat. "S-s-s-sn-snake," he stuttered.

The large rattlesnake hissed, curling around and poising itself.

Tinyfoot growled, "Nobody move."

There was a weak groan coming from the other side of the den, across the snake.

"Graypaw, I need you to do something for me," Tinyfoot meowed slowly, the snake coiling and getting ready to strike.

"A-anything," stuttered the apprentice.

Tinyfoot inhaled deeply. "I'm going to distract it. When it starts to strike, grab its neck and kill it."

Rainlight whispered, "No! You could be killed."

"It's our only chance. I can't spare any of you. You're too weak, Rainlight, don't get any ideas. And the other two are just kits."

"Let me distract it," pleaded Graypaw.

Tinyfoot shook his head. "Not a chance. I can't risk the fact that I can't see to be your death."

"Please, Tinyfoot, I trust you," murmured Graypaw.

"Get ready, Graypaw," meowed Tinyfoot.

"No!" Graypaw moved suddenly, blocking Rainlight. The snake struck and it's jaw made contact with Graypaw's shoulder. A large unknown gray mass came swirling out of nowhere and tackled the snake, pulling and ripping at its neck until it was dead.

"Whirlwind!" gasped Owlkit.

The great big cat stood up weakly, wincing in pain as he got up. "Tinyfoot...take care of Graypaw."

Graypaw cried out in pain. Rainlight was at his side in an instant. Tinyfoot began pulling out everything he knew on snakebites. Snakeroot, yarrow, thyme, coltsfoot, goldenrod, horsetail, and poppy seeds.

"Here, eat these. They'll help with the pain," Tinyfoot ordered tersely.

Graypaw chewed them and eventually fell a little quieter.

"I think it's out," Tinyfoot whispered at last, after applying quite a few herbs and urging Graypaw to eat several bitter leaves. "I think you're going to be alright." He closed his sightless eyes briefly, praising StarClan.

Rainlight licked Graypaw's ear. "Thank you. So much. You saved my life."

Graypaw shrugged, wincing a little. "Heh, I guess I did."

"Whirlwind," Tinyfoot meowed.

"Yes?"

"Lie down right now!"

Whirlwind rolled his eyes. "Sorry for saving your life, brother," he meowed teasingly, lying down to rest. "Where's Followriver?"

"Worried stiff is what she is, where she is, not sure," Tinyfoot mewed. "But Joykit and Owlkit will go get her."

"Th-th-the snake," stuttered Joykit. "It was scary."

Tinyfoot purred. "It's okay, Joykit," he mewed gently. "Go get Followriver."

The light gray she-cat sprinted in to the den, and yelled hoarsely, "Whirlwind!"

"Followriver," he purred weakly.

She pushed her nose in to his neck, purring throatily. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too," he mewed.

"You are never going to leave me again, Whirlwind," Followriver meowed, her voice commanding and strong.

Whirlwind smiled, "Never again, love."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Tinyfoot walked silently through camp. He pricked his ears. The kits were moving around half asleep in the nursery. The warriors except the guard at the entrance of camp were all asleep. The apprentice was fast asleep. Rainlight and Whirlwind, back in his den, were silent and asleep.

The only other cats awake were his siblings, his daughter, and the leader and deputy. He needed to talk to Streamstar, he knew that.

Silently, quietly, he walked in to Streamstar's den.

"Tinyfoot." His leader sat up, blinking a few times to stay awake.

"Streamstar, I need to talk to you. It is really important."

Streamstar nodded then. "Fine, go."

Tinyfoot took a deep breath, praying to StarClan that this would all work out. "I need to take on an apprentice."

"You will have to wait for Joykit."

"I can't!" Tinyfoot mewed, pleadingly. "My siblings and I were sent dreams back when they were first given their warrior names. I had a dream that said one of us will die. It can't be Briarshine because she is protected by Kestrelclaw. It can't be Whirlwind. So it has to be Echovalley or me. I can't leave the clan without some knowledge of medicine and herbs. And...I'd prefer myself to die out of my siblings."

Streamstar was surprised. Her ears flattened just slightly, her eyes wide. "Oh. Well...Echovalley's kits...I was going to make them apprentices in the next couple days. Maybe you could talk to one of them and see if they are interested."

Tinyfoot dipped his head politely. "Thank you, Streamstar."

"Tinyfoot...if you die...I'll let you know now, I respect you. You are a great medicine cat."

"So was Tendereye," whispered Tinyfoot, pain and grief filling his chest. "Thank you, Streamstar." He could hardly talk, his voice was so full of emotion. He walked silently away, and to his sister, Echovalley.

Echovalley sat up with a slight glare. "You could come by in the morning," she muttered mutinously.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, it's alright. Just don't wake up Followriver."

"Hi Tinyfoot," whispered Shrewkit, sitting up.

"Hi Tinyfoot," said Shadowkit, also sitting up.

"Why are you all awake?" Tinyfoot asked, slightly teasing.

Lilykit meowed, "I'm awake too!"

"I was just going to ask you, Echovalley, if any of your soon-to-be apprentices kits were interested in being a medicine cat," Tinyfoot whispered to his sister.

Echovalley smiled. "Did you know I was going to talk to you about that later? As in, tomorrow morning? No, not my kits. Followriver's kit, Jewelkit."

"Okay. How old is she now?"

"Five and a half moons," Echovalley replied.

"Thanks. Goodnight, kits. Night, Echo."

"Goodnight, Tinyfoot!" the kits chorused.

Tinyfoot trotted back to Streamstar's den.

"Sure, become all nocturnal on me, why don't you?" snapped Streamstar, sitting up. "I'm guessing you talked to Echovalley."

"Yes. She says Shrewkit, Shadowkit, and Lilykit have no interest in becoming a medicine cat, but Followriver's kit, Jewelkit, does. She's five and a half moons old. Maybe we could..."

Streamstar scowled at him. "Make Followriver's kits apprentices early?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, then we'd need to make Shadowpool's kits apprentices, and Echovalley's, and Followriver's. Then we'd almost have more apprentices than warriors."

"Yes...but I'm sure our one apprentice wouldn't mind a bit of help. Graypaw..."

"Okay! Fine! Tomorrow morning! Leave me alone to get some sleep or you'll feel my wrath, Tinyfoot!"

Tinyfoot, feeling only slightly better, trotted back to his den. He still couldn't sleep. Grief and sorrow still filled him, and thoughts of Tendereye sent painful jolts through his chest.

Morning actually came soon. "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO GATHER THEIR OWN PREY COME FOR A CLAN MEETING!"

Tinyfoot hopped up. Whirlwind curiously followed, and Rainlight managed to pull herself to the den entrance to watch.

"Today, Rainlight will be brought back to SkyClan camp," Streamstar meowed to acknowledge the SkyClan cat. "Also, we have several kits that are going to become apprentices. Shadowkit, Shrewkit, Owlkit, Lilykit, Thistlekit, Simplekit, Anglekit, and Jewelkit, please come up here."

Streamstar murmured something to the kits, and Jewelkit answered brightly, excitedly.

"So, now that these apprentices have come of age, they will be known as Shadowpaw, Shrewpaw, Lilypaw, Owlpaw, Thistlepaw, Simplepaw, Anglepaw, and Jewelpaw. Simplepaw and Anglepaw will be mentored by Whirlwind. He personally requested it. Jewelpaw will be mentored by Tinyfoot."

There were some surprised murmurs all around.

"Yay! Go Jewelpaw!" cheered Rainlight loudly, causing everyone to stare.

Tinyfoot smiled. "Thanks, Jewelpaw. You'll do great."

The little golden she-cat trotted up to him and they touched noses.

"Next, Shadowpaw will be mentored by Amberwing. Shrewpaw will be mentored by Marblecloud. Smokefur will mentor Owlpaw and Thistlepaw. Nightfall will mentor Lilypaw."

"Tinyfoot, you and Jewelpaw will go on a field trip to SkyClan, to take Rainlight back. You will be accompanied by Whirlwind, Simplepaw, and Anglepaw." Streamstar trotted away.

Tinyfoot called the other cats to him. Jewelpaw was leaping with excitement. "Okay, apprentices, follow close behind us. Do not wander off. Follow us precisely."

He started trotting away. Jewelpaw came to his side instantly. "Is that marigold over there?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, very well done!" exclaimed Tinyfoot, proudly. "Keep a coming."

"Will you teach me everything Tinyfoot?" asked Jewelkit curiously. "Will I learn about how to care for injured cats?"

"Yes."

"Sick cats?"

"Yes."

"Old cats?"

"Yes."

"Kits?"

"Yes, Jewelpaw, you'll learn everything I can possibly teach." Tinyfoot smiled at his new apprentice.

Jewelpaw gave a happy hop.

"Here we are. SkyClan territory," Rainlight murmured, her tail circling with excitement.

"Cool!" Simplepaw started to run ahead.

Briarshine leapt almost out of nowhere, stopping the cats.

"Briarshine!" exclaimed Whirlwind and Tinyfoot happily.

"Yes," said the she-cat playfully. "It is I. Who are these young 'uns?"

"That shouldn't be the question," Tinyfoot meowed in a playfully teasing voice. "What are you doing out of the nursery? You are expecting kits! You should be in the nursery."

"I wanted to go for a walk."

Tinyfoot rolled his sightless eyes at her. "Simplepaw, Anglepaw, and Jewelpaw, I'm not sure you remember your aunt, Briarshine?"

"I remember you!" the apprentices chorused.

"You came back when the rogues were attacking!" exclaimed Jewelpaw.

"You fell in love with the SkyClan deputy, Kestrelclaw!" declared Simplepaw.

Anglepaw added, "And you are really cool!"

Briarshine purred proudly, holding her head up high. "Bringing Rainlight back?"

"Yes," Anglepaw mewed. "We just became apprentices today!"

"Whirlwind's my mentor!" Simplepaw meowed. "And Anglepaw's too!"

"What about Jewelpaw?" asked Briarshine.

Tinyfoot inclined his head to his sister. "She's the medicine cat apprentice."

"AMAZING!" exclaimed Briarshine excitedly. "That's so great!"

Tinyfoot lead the way in to ShadowClan camp. Russetstar rushed up to him. "Thank you for taking care of Rainlight again."

"No problem, Russetstar. Thank you for coming to our aid."

"Hawkkit!" cried Jewelpaw, rushing up to the younger cat.

"Hawkpaw," corrected the cat, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Really? I'm an apprentice too!"

"Who's your mentor?" he asked. "Mine's Kestrelclaw!"

"Tinyfoot."

Hawkpaw stammered with surprise. "You're...a medicine cat?"

"Apprentice," corrected Jewelpaw. She flattened her fur, shrugging her shoulders a little.

"Well," Tinyfoot came and collected the apprentices. "Time to leave."

They shared an awkward goodbye, and Jewelpaw trotted after Tinyfoot, glancing back a lot before they both left camp.

As they walked back in silence, Tinyfoot and Jewelpaw ended up near the back. "Jewelpaw, why...why was everything so...uh, well, you and Hawkpaw?"

"He's not really your son," mumbled Jewelpaw. "Remember? He's that one cat. After I figured out that he wasn't really related to you, I wanted to get to know him. I had a crush on him for a while. When he went to SkyClan, I gave up on that and decided to become a medicine cat. So there. I don't want to fall in love. Toms are...er, sorry, but they're stupid."

"Yes. I agree sometimes. So is everyone else."

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but you and -"

"Tendereye," Tinyfoot didn't say anything for a long moment. "Jewelpaw, it is one of those things that I didn't realize was happening until it was too late. I'm never going to...to...love any cat that much ever again. Because even now I can't see her, when I visit StarClan."

Jewelpaw's shoulders sagged a little, sadly. She leaned away. "I'm sorry, Tinyfoot. No one in the clan...understands."

"I'm glad you do, my apprentice. Come on, it has been a long day."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Jewelpaw walked silently through her new den. Part of her was proud and excited that she was actually an apprentice, part of her was curious about things Tinyfoot told her to stay away from and wondering about each herb and what they did. Of course, she had payed attention to Tinyfoot and Tendereye before, but now, it all seemed much more interesting and important.

"What are you doing awake already?" Tinyfoot asked, smiling a little.

"I was curious." She decided just to be honest with him. "I want to learn everything!"

"You can't learn everything overnight, Jewelpaw. Come on, we have to check on Whirlwind, make sure he's alright. Then we have to make sure Graypaw is alright after the snake."

Jewelpaw followed him to her father. She rushed up to him.

"Hey, Jewelpaw!" purred Whirlwind. "How's it going, being the medicine cat apprentice?"

"Amazing! We have to check on you."

Tinyfoot snorted. "I was going to be much more subtle and more dignified than that, but she's so honest, so...come on, Whirlwind, how have you been feeling?"

Whirlwind smiled, licking his daughter's cheek. "I've been fine. My shoulder still bugs me once in a while, but other than that..."

"Good." Tinyfoot sniffed his injuries. "Hmm. Don't overdo anything, Whirlwind. Come to me tomorrow, just in case." He tapped Jewelpaw's shoulder. "We have to go check on Graypaw."

They trotted to Tinyfoot's den, where Graypaw had just recently woken. "Hey," Graypaw meowed. "You could've brought me food. Am I allowed to leave yet?"

Tinyfoot sniffed his snakebite, and then pushed on it lightly with his paw. When Graypaw winced and pulled away, Tinyfoot turned to Jewelpaw.

"Horsetail, Jewelpaw. It is long and green and stringy, and it is next to the marigold in my stocks," ordered Tinyfoot.

Jewelpaw nodded, walking in to the den.

Graypaw sat up a little, stretching his not aching muscles. "She was always interested in becoming a medicine cat, even when she was young. Except, then, she wanted to be a warrior or a leader. Mostly since she wanted more than just being a medicine cat."

"Yes. Cats always want more than they have. I can only hope Jewelpaw doesn't go searching for more, like Tendereye did."

Graypaw was surprised his respected medicine cat brought this up, but he didn't respond.

"Is it this one?" asked Jewelpaw, dropping stringy green leaves by her mentor.

"Yes, well done," Tinyfoot chewed them up and put them on Graypaw's shoulder bite. "So, you chew up horsetail like you do marigold and put it on the injuries. They both prevent...uh, um...they both prevent infection and help heal injuries."

Jewelpaw nodded. "What else am I going to learn today?"

"We're going to collect herbs. We're running low on some."

"Neat! I want to learn everything!"

Tinyfoot smiled at her. "You may go now, Graypaw. Come on, Jewelpaw. You can learn everything."

They walked silently through the undergrowth to Tinyfoot's favorite patch of catmint. "This is called catmint," Tinyfoot told her, picking as many leaves as he could. "Catmint is for greencough, whitecough, and blackcough, all of which are very dangerous, potentially fatal if not diagnosed in time. They are also common in this season of leaf-bare."

"Oh," murmured Jewelpaw, helping Tinyfoot carry some.

"This is thyme. It helps cats sleep and helps with shock. Has similar effects to poppy seeds, but the poppy seeds are for sleeping and pain."

She nodded. "Tinyfoot, what are these bright red berries?" she asked. "Do they heal anything?"

"Don't touch those!" He snarled, leaping in between her and the bush. "Those are death berries. Three of them can kill a kit. Five can kill a warrior. Don't ever let cats near that. I thought you learned that when you were a kit."

Jewelpaw shook her head. "We weren't allowed out of camp. There were never deathberry bushes nearby."

"Oh," Tinyfoot allowed him to relax. She had understood his point. "Don't ever experiment with those. They are too dangerous."

"Okay. Thanks, Tinyfoot."

They finally walked back to camp, carrying both herbs back to camp and putting them in to the stocks.

Jewelpaw trotted out to her siblings, who were sitting silently next to each other, eating their mid day meal.

"Hey Jewelpaw," meowed Simplepaw.

Anglepaw offered her a fish, which she took gladly.

"How's your two's second day?" mewed Jewelpaw between bites.

Anglepaw shrugged, silently. Simplepaw meowed excitedly, "I caught my first fish! I got to eat it too!"

Jewelpaw licked Anglepaw's ear. "I guess you didn't catch anything."

"I'm clumsy and clueless and no good at anything," growled Anglepaw grumpily.

"Oh, that is so not true! You've been amazing! With practice, you'll be great." Jewelpaw knew she was exaggerating just a little, but she knew no other way to make her brother happier.

Anglepaw gave a sad, disgruntled nod. Simplepaw, surprisingly, was able to not laugh and tease his brother. "So, how's it being a medicine cat apprentice?" asked Simplepaw.

"Good," mumbled Jewelpaw. "My mentor is really cool."

Simplepaw and Anglepaw both smiled at her. "We're glad. Take care, little sister. We have fight practice." They got up and trotted away.

Sadly, Jewelpaw watched them leave. She felt just a little lonely.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One:

Jewelpaw was woken up early. Before any other cat woke up. She struggled tiredly to her paws. Even Tinyfoot wasn't awake.

"Hello."

She turned to see an unfamiliar cat. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Clawstar. I am from StarClan."

"Is this a dream?"

Clawstar smiled at her warmly. "Yes. This is a dream. You are the new medicine cat apprentice, yes?"

"Yes. Why are you visiting me?"

He sat down, looking around the camp. "Rogues are for Tinyfoot to worry about, Jewelpaw. This season is your season, Jewelpaw. You will be forced to be more responsible than every medicine cat apprentice that has ever lived. Just remember what Tinyfoot said about the herb you picked yesterday. Also remember that things aren't always what they seem. You will wake now, Jewelpaw. Everything is all up to you. Good luck, Jewelpaw."

Jewelpaw blinked, and suddenly she found herself in her very own den.

"About time you woke up, Jewelpaw," meowed Tinyfoot roughly. "Joykit is sick. Come over here."

She trotted over, sniffing the kit. Joykit coughed, shaking a little.

"I think it's just a cough," meowed Tinyfoot. "Tansy works in small doses for kits. Since she has a bit of a fever as well, I'll give her some feverfew."

Jewelpaw was still running her dream through her mind. Things aren't always what they seem. She absently helped Tinyfoot give Joykit some tansy, and then walked quietly out to the forest to pick some watermint, as ordered by Tinyfoot.

Jewelpaw tensed. Somebody crashed in to her. She relaxed her muscles and was able to squirm out of their grip. "What are you -"

"Jewelpaw," growled Simplepaw, pulling her with him. "Come on! The rogues are coming! Stay focused!"

_Rogues are for Tinyfoot to worry about, Jewelpaw_, Clawstar had said. Was it true?

Jewelpaw sprinted after Simplepaw and Anglepaw, struggling to keep up. Simplepaw reached camp first, skidding in to Smokefur and gasping, panting, "Rogues...attacking...Whirlwind..."

Followriver shouted, "Rogues attacking!"

Streamstar was the first out in the clearing, followed closely by Tinyfoot.

Tinyfoot growled to Jewelpaw, "Stay with your brothers."

"But, but," Jewelpaw began.

"You don't know how to fight!"

Jewelpaw took a couple cautious steps back when the rogues came in to sight. They were much bigger than she. Even the smallest one was larger than LakeClan's strongest cat. They were strong, dangerous, mangy, and bloodlust flashed in their eyes.

Jewelpaw took a couple more steps back. Somewhere behind her, she heard Joykit cough. Next to her, Anglepaw coughed too. Jewelpaw frowned, beginning to get an idea of what Clawstar had said, when battle screams echoed through the camp, and the fight started. Jewelpaw stared fearfully, wanting to help but not knowing how. She took another step back.

Anglepaw was trying to fight, but he was shaking with coughs. _Just a cough_, Tinyfoot had said. But it was more than that. She wasn't sure when she realized that, but she knew it was more than just a small cough.

Rogues. Tinyfoot. Things aren't what they seem.

Jewelpaw broke away, in to the stock room. Her heart dropped. Rogues. The herbs were all trampled. The few herbs Tinyfoot had shown her. She snuck away, climbing through the hole in the back and sprinting around the long way.

She came to the plants. Her muscles were trembling with the effort and she collected as much as she could. Jewelpaw gathered her energy and sprinted to the back entrance, creeping through, and then sneaking over to Joykit.

"Jewelpaw," coughed the kit. "My...chest...enh...hurts."

"I know. Eat this." She didn't know how much to give the kit. She gave her one leaf, not knowing what to do.

Joykit managed to eat it, still coughing a little.

Tinyfoot came to her, worry etched in his expression. "Where in the name of StarClan were you? I was so worried! I told you to stay with Simplepaw and Anglepaw!"

"They're fighting right now! Can you send Anglepaw over to me?"

"Why? He's fighting right now, isn't he?"

Jewelpaw did not mean to snap at her mentor. "Can't you hear him coughing? He's terribly ill!"

Tinyfoot looked surprised. Jewelpaw wasn't sure if it was because his apprentice snapped at him, or because he realized she was right. "Hmm. How do you know that?"

"They both are!" hissed Jewelpaw. "It's leaf-bare. Clawstar said cats are going to get ill-very ill."

Tinyfoot flattened his ears. "Who and what?"

"Clawstar. Cats ill."

He stepped back, his muscles tensing and ears flattening. "I'll get Anglepaw. Since you talked to a StarClan cat, I'll trust your judgement on the ill cats. Still, you're pushing it, Jewelpaw."

She felt relief flood her mind. "Thank you," she said just as he was trotting away to Anglepaw.

Her brother limped heavily over to her. His fur was matted with blood and his sides were heaving, a cough in his throat. Jewelpaw wrinkled up her nose, not sure if his illness or injuries were more life-threatening.

"You're sick," she stated.

He couldn't reply, so he just nodded. She dropped the catmint in front of him. "Eat," she ordered.

He knelt down awkwardly and swallowed each one gladly. After that, he crawled over to a mossy area of the den and lied down. He choked a little, and then managed to talk, "Should I go back to fighting?"

"NO!" demanded Jewelpaw. "Stay here. Don't move. I'll be right back with herbs for your injuries. If you see Tinyfoot, let him know where I've gone."

She trotted in to the stocks den, searching through each herb before she came up with the only ones she recognized for injuries. Marigold, horsetail, cobwebs, goldenrod, thyme, and dock. With each herb, she trotted back to where she had left her brother.

When she got there, he was bent awkwardly, his eyes closed. His neck and throat area was thick with blood.

"Anglepaw!" she cried, dropping the herbs.

"Care a bit much, don't you?" a horrible, cold voice teased her, mocked her. A dark gray tom slunk out, his claws unsheathed. "You're precious clanmate...he isn't dead yet. I won't make you die tonight. Just so you know that you failed to save him."

"No," whispered Jewelpaw, staring at her brother's body. She looked up, catching sight of a large cat. He was familiar, but she didn't know how. He snuck very slowly towards Jewelpaw's opponent. She looked back at the huge rogue. "You are the one who won't succeed."

The large tom leapt and caught the rogue. The two started tumbling through the den. Desperately, Jewelpaw closed the distance between her and her bleeding-to-death brother. She checked to see he was still alive and started applying as many herbs as possible. Cobwebs to stop bleeding, marigold and horsetail to prevent infection. Goldenrod to heal. Dock to the more minor cuts.

"Jewelpaw, what's going on?" Tinyfoot's voice was rough and cold, worried.

"This rogue was about to attack her," finished the large cat, stepping off the now dead rogue.

Jewelpaw couldn't help but stare. At the stranger, at the dead cat, at her brother, at her mentor. This was all way to much for her to handle.

"I'll take care of Anglepaw," Tinyfoot mewed, pushing past them to the herbs Jewelpaw had out. "Thank you for saving my apprentice's life, Kestrelclaw. She hasn't had any fighting lessons yet. Jewelpaw, this is Briarshine's mate, Kestrelclaw, from SkyClan. SkyClan is helping outside right now. Kestrelclaw, this is Followriver's daughter, my apprentice, Jewelpaw."

"Pleasure," Kestrelclaw meowed, giving her a brief nod. "Do you need help, Tinyfoot?"

Tinyfoot nodded. "Go see if there are any injured cats outside that need immediate treatment. Jewelpaw, go fetch some poppyseeds, moss and water, and we'll need more thyme immediately."

Jewelpaw sprinted to get each item and brought them back to Tinyfoot, shifting from paw to paw anxiously as she watched him work.

"You did very well getting herbs for Anglepaw. You act well under pressure, Jewelpaw. He might live. Go outside and check on any injured cats Kestrelclaw brings in."

She trotted outside, her fur prickling at the heavy scent of blood. There was a war scene outside. Blood everywhere. Cats falling, struggling to fight. Jewelpaw's heart pounded like a drum. The sky was darkening, sending a eerie, frightening feeling over the camp. This wasn't good.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two:

Jewelpaw squirmed out of the medicine cat den. The rogues were gone. It was finally over. Yet still, everything was still dangerous. Nothing was safe yet. They wouldn't be safe and sound for some time.

Several of her old nursery mates were badly injured. Streamstar was horribly injured. She couldn't even walk. Followriver didn't look too bad, but worry was stretching across her face when she saw Whirlwind, bleeding badly.

There were SkyClan cats as well. Kestrelclaw was easy to recognize. Briarshine. Hawkpaw was here. Jewelpaw flattened her ears, trying to ignore her old friend. Quietly, she started tending to cats. Cobwebs, lots of cobwebs. Marigold. Goldenrod.

When Tinyfoot and her had tended to all the life-threatening injuries, the non-injured cats started checking on the dead cats. Two rogues were dead. The one in the medicine cat den and one in the clearing.

"Jewelpaw," called Tinyfoot. "Take care of SkyClan cats, why don't you?"

She trotted over to Briarshine, then Kestrelclaw, and went from there. She took care of a cat called Poppyshade, and another called Marshstorm. The third cat was Blackberry. Finally, she got to a large, ginger colored she-cat.

"Do you need help?" she asked the ginger she-cat, cautiously offering herbs.

"Thank you. What is your name, medicine cat apprentice?"

"Jewelpaw," she replied, placing cobwebs on the still-bleeding gash running from her shoulder to her flank. "What is yours?"

"Russetstar," she answered.

Jewelpaw started in surprise when she realized the cat she was taking care of was the SkyClan leader. She put some marigold on, then goldenrod. Jewelpaw applied dock to an ear scratch, gave the leader one poppy seed, and mewed, "That should be enough to get you back to your own clan."

"Thank you, Jewelpaw."

"Your welcome."

"Jewelpaw," Russetstar meowed. When she turned around to see the leader, the cat meowed, "Will you take care of Hawkpaw, please? You know him, don't you?"

Jewelpaw nodded reluctantly, walking over to Hawkpaw.

"Hello, Jewelpaw."

"Hi, Hawkpaw," Jewelpaw mewed coolly, trying not to growl. Joykit was sitting next to her brother. Jewelpaw started applying herbs, not talking to him.

"I wish I was an apprentice," Joykit murmured.

"You're too young," Jewelpaw meowed, not trying to sound mean or rude, even though it sounded that way.

Hawkpaw replied, coldly, "So are you. You still have another eight or nine sunrises until you're six moons, Jewelpaw."

"And what does that make you? Another moon?" Jewelpaw growled, putting on the marigold harshly, causing him to wince. "You have no idea on how to handle yourself as an apprentice. Because you're too young."

"I can't believe I ever liked you!" snarled Hawkpaw, his fur raising.

"I wouldn't be talking, considering you betrayed us for SkyClan!" Jewelpaw hissed, her voice and fur raising. "And I'm the one taking care of you right now, you stupid mousebrained fool, so I'd be saying thanks rather than insulting me!"

"Get all hypothetical, why don't you," he hissed. "What do I have to thank you for? Everything is all your fault!"

"My fault?" shouted Jewelpaw. She willed herself to be quieter, but it didn't help much. "Sure, Hawkpaw, blame it all on me that you moved to SkyClan. I would've became a warrior if you didn't leave. I would've dreamed about becoming your mate. All those stupid kit dreams. I only have one thing to thank you for, Hawkpaw, and that is that I learned to never love anybody ever again."

"Jewelpaw," Tinyfoot's voice came from behind her, calm, and gentle.

Jewelpaw took a deep breath, trying to force away tears. She turned around to her mentor.

"Hawkpaw," he meowed softly. "You two are friends. You two are cousins. You used to like each other. I think you should say sorry to each other."

"No!" Jewelpaw cried, the tears taking over. "He betrayed me!" Hurt, she turned and rushed away.

Hawkpaw stared in surprise at where the pretty golden she-cat had disappeared. "She really thinks I...Well, I...I did like her, father. But now...I'm scared that we can't even be friends now."

"Jewelpaw needs to feel some of these feelings though. Especially if it keeps her from having a mate. A mate...it's just another word for a stupid mistake." Tinyfoot sighed softly.

"You mean that our mum was a stupid mistake?" Hawkpaw asked, hurt, a growl in his voice.

"No, I would never call your mother a mistake. Tendereye, she was the most beautiful cat you could ever meet, Hawkpaw. She had the prettiest tortoiseshell fur and bright tawny eyes." Tinyfoot shook his head. "But it was all a mistake, Hawkpaw."

"Tortoiseshell. Is that the color that Fallingrain is?"

"I believe so," Tinyfoot replied, frowning slightly. "I'm going to check on the other cats. Take care, my son."

"You as well." He touched his nose to Tinyfoot's before veering away back to his clanmates.

Jewelpaw knelt next to Anglepaw, making sure he was alive and breathing before checking for anything bad. She spread dock and marigold poultice on to his open cuts.

Tinyfoot's voice came up from behind her again. "He could still die, Jewelpaw. He's a strong cat, but he might lose the will to live."

"He can't," Jewelpaw whispered. "He's my brother. He has to live."

"I know." There was such concern and grief in her mentor's voice, she had to wonder.

Not only was she grieving over her not-so-friendly friend, she was grieving over her brother. As he lied there, almost dead, she stared at him, willing him to live. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" asked Tinyfoot, touching his nose to her shoulder.

"No, I'm not." Her voice was tight with the effort not to cry. "Everyone I love is...is leaving me."

"He hasn't left you yet. Don't give up on Anglepaw. He's a strong cat. He just might not be able to continue his apprentice work for a while." Tinyfoot sniffed the injured cat.

"I'm not talking about Anglepaw," whispered Jewelpaw, bowing her head and not looking at Tinyfoot.

He stood up straight. "If you are...well...talking about Hawkpaw, then...Then please don't worry about it too much, Jewelpaw. You aren't supposed to fall in love. Even if you were, then you should fall in love with a tom that appreciates you and takes care of you. Not somebody that leaves you."

Jewelpaw gave a low purr. "Thank you, Tinyfoot." She started checking Anglepaw's injuries. She allowed some water to seep in to his mouth. After that, she tried to get him to eat some coltsfoot and thyme.

Tinyfoot meowed, "I think we should let Anglepaw alone. He needs some time before we expect him to be waking and jumping around all healthy. Cats don't heal overnight, no matter how good a medicine cat one can be. Let's go check on other cats. I'm going to check on Streamstar."

Jewelpaw nodded, trotting over to Simplepaw. Next, she checked on Owlpaw, and Lilypaw, and all her former nursery littermates. When they were all fine despite the minor scratches and bruises, she spent some time talking to them. Calming their conscience. Assuring them Anglepaw was fine. Because he would be. Right?


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three:

"Come on," growled Tinyfoot, walking over to the tall ginger cat called Russetstar. "SkyClan is leaving."

She sat down next to her leader and mentor, waiting for them to leave.

"Thank you for coming to our aid," meowed Streamstar. Although she was badly injured and limping heavily, she still managed to stand up straight and keep her dignity. "Thank you for saving us."

"It's no problem," replied Russetstar. "Goodbye and take care, Streamstar." She stood up and trotted in the direction of SkyClan.

Streamstar hauled herself away. Kestrelclaw mewed a quick goodbye to her and Tinyfoot before leaving. Briarshine licked Tinyfoot's ear and purred at Jewelpaw before rushing after Kestrelclaw.

"Why did Briarshine fight if she is pregnant?" asked Jewelpaw.

"I don't know. She shouldn't have been allowed to," replied Tinyfoot softly. "But she's a strong willed cat. She believes she's always been right and will always be right. So I guess that it is perfect that she is in SkyClan with her mate."

"Why was she allowed to do that without punishment?"

Tinyfoot paused, thinking about it for a moment. "Well...I suppose...that like Hawkpaw, she has family in SkyClan. So it makes more sense than just a random cat joining a random clan. Except for the fact that this was all a huge mistake, all the family being scattered throughout the clans, this shouldn't have happened. Too many cats broke the warrior code."

Jewelpaw looked away. "So...I was the result of a mistake?"

Tinyfoot gave a low purr. "No. Of course not. Whirlwind and Followriver were practically meant to be. Whirlwind, Echovalley, Briarshine, and I were the result of the mistake."

"Why isn't StarClan punishing you then?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure." After a short silence, he stood up and trotted away.

Jewelpaw walked quietly to her brother's side. Anglepaw stirred slightly.

"He hasn't woken up yet," said Simplepaw softly. "I...I don't know what...what I'd do without him, Jewelpaw."

She pushed her nose in to Simplepaw's neck. "I know." Tears were starting to fill her eyes. She wasn't sure what to do. Hawkpaw was gone forever. Anglepaw was on the verge of being gone even longer.

He licked her forehead back. "So...Hawkpaw? We heard you two arguing."

"He's a jerk," growled Jewelpaw, her eyes blurring with tears. Anger and grief filled her chest. "He doesn't like me. Never did. I will never like anyone ever again."

"You're a medicine cat," Simplepaw replied softly. "So you don't have to. Besides, toms are stupid."

"Funny, coming from you."

He gave a low, weak purr. "Miss Medicine Cat, may I have something for my headache?"

Jewelpaw purred softly back. "Alright, Mr. Warrior. Why do you have a headache?"

Teasing her, he replied, "From being around you all day."

She snorted, pawing at him playfully. "Yeah right."

They started playing around, swiping paws at each other until suddenly Simplepaw froze with excitement. "Anglepaw is -"

"Anglepaw!" Jewelpaw knelt next to him.

He lifted his head, blinking one good eye at her. "I can't see out of my left eye," he whispered, terror filling his expression.

"Hush, Anglepaw, it's okay," she assured him softly. She looked in to his blind left eye, finding it horribly scratched and swollen. It was terribly scratched and she wasn't sure he'd ever be able to see out of it.

"I'm scared, Jewelpaw," he whispered, tensing up with fear.

"I know. Calm down, it's okay." She carefully fed him some thyme and coltsfoot, and then rushed over to Tinyfoot.

Tinyfoot examined Anglepaw, and then cleaned out his left eye with water, put on a poultice so his eye would heal, and gave him a poppy seed for the pain.

Anglepaw was quiet for some time. He ate a small mouse, not saying much. Right before he fell back asleep, he ate one more catmint leaf. "Jewelpaw, those leaves really helped my cough. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good night."

Simplepaw sat down next to Jewelpaw. "Do you think he'll heal in his eye?"

"I hope so," she whispered back, lying down and closing her eyes. "Simplepaw?"

"Yes?" replied her brother's voice, softly.

"I'm scared."

She felt her brother's nose against her fur. "I know. It's going to be okay, though. I promise."

Silence, sleep, and black.

Jewelpaw woke up early in the morning, but Simplepaw was already gone. All of LakeClan except the dangerously injured were putting camp back together. She watched Tinyfoot walked past her, herbs in his mouth. Lilypaw, Shadowpaw, and Owlpaw had been hunting, so they came back with enough freshkill to feed the whole clan. At least that was working out.

Anglepaw was awake too. He tensed when Jewelpaw walked up on his left side. He turned his head towards her. "Jewelpaw, please don't scare me like that," he whispered to her, having trouble relaxing.

Jewelpaw licked his ear comfortingly. "I'm sorry. How's your eye?"

"Somewhat better. I can see dimly out of it. Tinyfoot told me it might not ever get better."

She didn't know what to say to her distraught brother. He silently stood next to her, squinting at the camp. Anglepaw picked up a mouse, and set it down next to Jewelpaw. "Share with me?"

She nodded. "Sure." They sat down and started eating.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five:

A russet red cat leapt from nowhere, howling, "SkyClan, attack!". From there, the she-cat tackled Streamstar.

Tinyfoot knocked over Jewelpaw. "What's going on?" he snarled.

Startled and scared, his apprentice whimpered, "SkyClan is attacking us."

Shocked, he growled, "Why are they doing that? Half our clan is related to them and helped them with rogues."

"Too late to ask now! We're being attacked!" cried the terrified she-cat.

Tinyfoot forced himself calm. "Hide in the nursery. You've never fought before. Take Anglepaw with you since he can't see out of the one eye and is still recovering."

Jewelpaw nudged her frightened brother towards the nursery. Her other brother stood next to them.

"Jewelpaw, I don't understand! Why is SkyClan attacking us?" cried Simplepaw.

"I've got no clue," growled Jewelpaw, gritting her teeth. "Why don't you ask them?" she growled sarcastically.

Simplepaw was suddenly distracted with protecting his siblings, shoving a small brown warrior away. Springfrost, Poppyshade's daughter.

A large tabby tom leapt out of nowhere, tackling Jewelpaw. She urged Anglepaw into the nursery, before turning to face her opponent.

Hawkpaw's dark blue eyes bore into hers. "Jewelpaw," he mewed in a soft voice.

Tinyfoot tackled Poppyshade, pushing his nose against hers. "What on earth is going on, Poppyshade?" he snarled.

"One of your clanmates is working with the rogues," whispered Poppyshade. "Half of my clanmates are bitter and angry, so they became reckless, rash, and irrational. Russetstar finally decided to attack to protect the rest of us, because the whole clan was fighting with each other."

Tinyfoot's back was shoved into the ground as Poppyshade flipped him over in a powerful motion. "The rogues are the real problem, Poppyshade! My clan is getting hurt!"

"My clan already was hurt! One of your clanmates is a traitor! Gorselichen, Hawkclaw, and Icelight are dead."

"Who is the traitor?" Tinyfoot whispered. When Poppyshade hesitated, he hissed, "Who is the traitor?"

He flipped her over. She didn't make any moves of defense.

"It's Whirlwind."

Shock struck him. He started to loosen his grip on Poppshade, when SkyClan's strong deputy bowled into him, knocking the breath out of him.

"Kestrelclaw!" choked Tinyfoot. "Stop!"

His claws sank into Tinyfoot's fur. "How much do you kntha about the traitor ithy our clan?" he snarled.

"It's my brother, that's all I know!" insisted Tinyfoot.

"Briarshine...you don't know if she is involved in the betrayal or not?". The worry in his voice was imminent.

"Honestly, Kestrelclaw," Tinyfoot groaned a little in pain when the cat's claws sank deeper into his shoulder and neck. "I don't think my sister would be able to lie to you. She is so in love with you. And she is the sibling I am closest to, so I can read her the best."

Kestrelclaw sheathed his claws. Blood rushed to the gashes that were now throbbing on his neck.

"Where is my sister?" growled Tinyfoot, shaking off his fur.

"She's at camp. She had her kits. Two toms and a she-kit. Falconkit, Raggedkit, and Goldenkit."

"I'm gueasing Briarshine named Falconkit."

Kestrelclaw nodded. "She said since I'm named after a bird of prey, my son can be too."

Tinyfoot rolled his eyes at his sister's logic. "Take care of her, Kestrelclaw. And please don't hurt my clanmates."

Tinyfoot rushed through the fighting cats, unstopped. He tackled his bigger stronger brother, forcing him off Rainlight. "Traitor!" he snarled. "Why?"

"You don't understand, brother," pleaded Whirlwind. "Let me explain."

Tinyfoot unsheathed his claws, letting them sink into Whirlwind's dark gray fur that glowed silver in the moonlight. "Explain? Explain what? Many good cats have been killed, Whirlwind! Followriver could've gotten killed, Simplepaw, Anglepaw, and Jewelpaw couldve been killed. Do you even care?"

"Of course I care!" cried Whirlwind.

By now, both clans were listening in, falling silent to hear the brothers yell at each other.

"Why? Why, Whirlwind? You betrayed your clan!"

"I can't tell you yet," Whirlwind mewed. "No, it's not like that! It's important, but I would never hurt you."

"You don't love your clan!" snarled Tinyfoot, tense with rage.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six:

"I do love my clan, and I do love Followriver, and Anglepaw and Simplepaw and Jewelpaw," insisted Whirlwind.

"I can't believe you. You let good cats die! Streamstar almost died, Clawstar died, Tendereye-" his anger and conviction died in his throat when his emotion made him choke up.

"I'm sorry about Tendereye," he whispered. "That wasn't my fault."

"You betrayed the clan."

Whirlwind murmured, "I was trying to protect everyone."

"Protecting them after you've killed them doesn't count," Tinyfoot stated bluntly. All the anger he had had was being replaced by the dull grief he felt at Tendereye's death.

"I didn't kill them!" cried Whirlwind. "I didn't betray the clan!"

Streamstar finally interrupted. "Tinyfoot, please allow me to speak with Whirlwind."

Tinyfoot sheathed his claws reluctantly and let his brother up. He took a few steps away, and sat down.

Whirlwind struggled to his paws. He was bleeding but otherwise okay.

"What evidence is there against the accused?" Streamstar shouted.

Russetstar leapt over and meowed, "he was seen with a group of five rogues, spotted by a SkyClan patrol of Springfrost, Rainlight, Kestrelclaw, Kernelpaw, and Waterwing. When they went in to spy, they were heard planning an attack on NightClan."

Whirlwind looked dismayed. "You don't understand."

"Oh, we don't understand? What is there to understand, Whirlwind?" mewed Streamstar.

Followriver shoved everyone aside. "Whirlwind, I..."

"Followriver, look, I would never do anything to hurt you! I was trying to protect you!" he pleaded.

"Then why did you betray our clan?" she whispered tearfully.

"You don't understand," he repeated again.

"You're right," Followriver murmured. "I don't understand."

She turned and walked away.

"Followriver!" Whirlwind started to run after her, but Streamstar stopped him.

"Timyfoot, please take care of Whirlwind's gashes. I'm going with Russetstar to discuss something with the other leaders. Everyone here is under orders from either Followriver or Kestrelclaw.". The two leaders bounded off.

Whirlwind watched Followriver, who stood by Anglepaw, Simplepaw, and Jewelpaw.

Tinyfoot herded his brother to the medicine den.

"Followriver," Whirlwind whispered mournfully, bowing his head in grief. He didn't even flinch when Tinyfoot spread marigold and dock on his gashes.

"Chew these.". Tinyfoot gave him three poppyseeds.

Whirlwind gave him a sad look. "These make me sleep, don't they? What, you going to kill me in my sleep?"

"No, you'll wake. Most definitely, you'll wake. I want to try something. If StarClan sends me a vision of your dreams, I can probably determine your innocence."

His brother looked shocked. "You still trust me?"

"No," snapped Tinyfoot. "But for some reason, I'm still willing to give you a chance. Now chew those or I'll go find some death berries."

Whirlwind looked away. "Thanks, brother.". He chewed the poppyseeds, and fell to sleep immediately.

Jewelpaw walked in, followed closely by Anglepaw, Simplepaw, and Followriver.

"What'd you do to him?" Anglepaw asked finally, squinting at Tinyfoot through his one good eye.

"He's just sleeping. I have an idea that might prove his innocence...or his guilt.". Tinyfoot sighed softly.

Followriver looked him in the eye. For once, there was little confidence in her posture. Worry and grief were thick in her eyes. "Do you think...he really tried to kill us?"

"No. I don't think he wanted to kill anybody. But I have to know."

Followriver tried to hide the hope in her eyes. "So...you think..."

"Yeah, I know he loves you. But I have to test my theory before I tell anything. I will be back at sunrise."

"Where are you going?" asked Simplepaw.

"The MoonPool. Don't tell anyone. Make sure no one tries to hurt Whirlwind while I'm gone. Tell Streamstar if she's back before me to wait. Followriver, keep an eye on everything here. Jewelpaw, come with me."

Tinyfoot got up and started running towards the MoonPool. Jewelpaw struggled to keep up, but he didn't change pace until he left LakeClan territory. He slowed just a bit.

Panting heavily, Jewelpaw gasped, "Tinyfoot...why...are...we going...to...the MoonPool?"

"When we get there, just follow my lead."

Tinyfoot lied down at the edge and licked the water. Jewelpaw copied.

"Hello, my friend," mewed Gorselichen. "I am glad you stopped the fighting between our clans."

"You know why I came?" Tinyfoot asked.

The other cat nodded.

Clawstar walked up to Tinyfoot. "I am not permitted to answer your question, however, your request is granted."

Jewelpaw glanced at the three older cats, confused.

Gorselichen touched his nose to hers. "You may not like what you hear, so you must be brave, young one."

"Jewelpaw, this is Clawstar and Gorselichen."

Clawstar waved his tail, walking away. Tinyfoot and Jewelpaw followed.

In a small clearing, sounding anguished and miserable was Whirlwind. And he was talking to Tendereye.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

"They think I betrayed them," mewed Whirlwind. "I was just trying to help. It was part of the plan so the clans could move away and get away from these rogues."

"I know, Whirlwind.". Tendereye sighed. "We warned you this would happen."

"Yeah, I didn't think Tinyfoot would attack me."

Tendereye purred. "Crazy cat," she mewed fondly.

"Yeah," interrupted Tinyfoot. "I can come across that way, can't I?"

Tendereye leapt to her paws, her eyes filled with love. "Tinyfoot...you..."

"Am somewhat confused, quite shocked, and missing my favorite cat in the world very much.". He sat down, curling his tail around his paws patiently.

Jewelpaw walked over too, sitting down as well. Clawstar sat down too.

Tendereye had tears in her eyes. "I miss you too, Tinyfoot."

"Now isn't a good time, you two," meowed Clawstar. "You don't have much time, so you'd better explain to them, Whirlwind."

"Okay, so when we were given the prophecy as apprentices, mine had a lot more to it than what I told you. I was told to become a double agent. I joined the ranks of the rogues. When it comes for the incredible journey of the clans, when we leave these territories for good, I'm going to send the rogues into SkyClan camp, but they're going to be long gone."

"So we all get out safely with no more deaths," Tinyfoot concluded.

Whirlwind hesitated. "Well...sort of. I really want to protect you, Briarshine, and Echovalley. And then when I fell in love with Followriver, the only thing I wanted to do was make sure nothing happened to her. And now I have three kits...". He choked up.

He pierced Tinyfoot with intense dark blue eyes. "Tinyfoot, you were the one that received the prophecy that one of us will die. I am the one that will die. You can't stop it. No one can."

Tinyfoot faltered, in shock. "What? No! You can't die!"

Tendereye touched Tinyfoot gently with her nose. "That is the fate he accepted when he received this prophecy, my love. You were never meant to be the one that died, even though you wanted to be."

"But...but what about...". Tinyfoot just stood there, dismayed and confused.

Jewelpaw whispered, "No.". When everyone looked at her, she rushed up to Whirlwind, pressing her nose into his fur. "No, father, you can't die!"

"It is time for you all to leave. Tinyfoot, you must not tell anyone of this.". Clawstar nodded his goodbye.

Whirlwind and Jewelpaw disappeared. Tendereye brushed against Tinyfoot.

"I am not supposed to be allowed to see you, my love," she mewed softly. She tenderly licked his cheek. "But maybe, soon, we may see each other again."

He nodded, licking her neck. As she started to walk away, he mewed, "I love you."

She looked back, purring at him. "I love you too."

Then, he blinked. His dream disappeared. His vision left him as it normally did. He was back at the MoonPool, with Jewelpaw.

"We have to get back!" he hissed.

Jewelpaw nodded. The two jumped up and sprinted for their camp.

A few minutes after sunrise, they reached LakeClan territory and crashed into the morning patrol. Marblecloud, Amberwing, Smokefur, and Graypaw.

"Is Streamstar back yet?" mewed Tinyfoot.

"No," replied Smokefur. "We're just heading back."

He nodded, and the medicine cats sprinted into camp. Tinyfoot reached his den.

Whirlwind was awake. The tension in the den was thicker than pea soup.

"Followriver, he's innocent!" shouted Tinyfoot.

"You talked to StarClan?" she asked.

Tinyfoot nodded.

Followriver didn't say anything for a moment.

Whirlwind mewed, "I...I don't know what to say."

"Funny, considering you're the talkative one," said Followriver.

"Does, 'I love you' suffice?" he whispered, tears filling his blue eyes.

Tears started to fill her eyes as well. "Yeah."

He licked her cheek lovingly. "I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you."

She purred warmly at him.

Tinyfoot left his den. Streamstar had just gotten back. She and Russetstar rushed over to him with Waterwing.

"The clans leave tomorrow at sunhigh. We evacuate camp at an hour before and meet at the gathering place." Streamstar sat down. "Don't tell anyone. We'll announce what is going on once we get there. What's the deal with Whirlwind?"

"He's innocent."

Both leaders glared at him. "Why do you say that?"

"StarClan told me so."

Waterwing nodded, so both leaders decided to agree.

"Alright, say your goodbyes to SkyClan," growled Streamstar. "And start trying to see if you could carry emergency herbs or something."

"So they walk in and attack, and now we're giving them friendly goodbyes?" mewed Tinyfoot.

"Tinyfoot-" began Streamstar.

"No, he's right. He's the one that has to take care of the injuries and pacify everyone's hearts. Tinyfoot, I apologize."

"Thanks, Russetstar. we'll see you tomorrow.". He trotted over to Poppyshade. "Poppyshade, I need you to do me a favor."

Graypaw shyly rushed up to Rainlight. "It's nice seeing you again. Maybe we could visit at a gathering sometime."

"I'm sorry if I hurt any of your clanmates, Graypaw. It was nice to spend time with you. I hope to see you soon.". She purred and licked his ear.

Poppyshade rushed to catch up with leaving SkyClan cats. Rainlight meowed a rushed goodbye to Graypaw, who watched her leave.

Tinyfoot stood next to Graypaw. "Someone is in love," he stated.

"What?" stammered Graypaw.

Tinyfoot snorted. "I wasn't talking about you. I meant Rainlight seems to have an eye for you. But now that you mention it, you seem to have an eye for her as well."

"Tinyfoot..."

"Don't, Graypaw. It's a bad idea to break the warrior code. I know; trust me."

Graypaw nodded, looked down at his paws sadly.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

The morning was rushed; moving kits and elders quietly to safety at the gathering place, under the protection of Cinderflame of LightningClan, Blackcloud and Creeklight of NightClan, Kestrelclaw of SkyClan, and Smokefur and Amberwing of LakeClan.

The medicine cats of each clan prepared herbs to pack along the way. Deputies and leaders escorted cats to the gathering place.

Whirlwind disappeared from early morning to almost before the clans left.

Streamstar announced once every cat was accounted for, "Cats of all clans, we are ready to leave our territories, for somewhere new and safe. All cats who follow their leaders, follow us now."

She leapt down, and started to trot away, towards the mountains. The other three leaders fell in step alongside her.

Whirlwind hung nervously near the back with Tinyfoot.

A howl of vicious anger suddenly rose above the trees. The clan cats picked up their pace.

Whirlwind stopped.

"Come on," Tinyfoot hissed. "Let's get away!"

"No. I can't. They'll follow forever until they can get revenge. I have to save my family. I think it is now my time.". He had a very sad look on his face.

"No, please don't!" cried Tinyfoot. "I can't...I can't lose anyone else."

Whirlwind touched his nose to his brother's. "You're stronger than you think. I can't put my family in jeopardy. I already did a lot of dangerous things. At least let me try to pry them off our trail so they can't follow. I might even be able to come back."

Tinyfoot knew that was just his brother, trying to make him feel better. The strong tug in his gut told him this was the last he'd see of his brother.

"Tinyfoot, Whirlwind, come on!" called Followriver. She had turned back and started to trot over.

In the distance, the first rogue tore out of the trees.

"I have to go," Whirlwind mewed, tearfully. "Tell Followriver I'll miss her more than anything ever possible. Goodbye, my brother. Take care of my family and our siblings."

Whirlwind sprinted away, towards the rogues.

Followriver stopped next to Tinyfoot. Whirlwind had already disappeared into the tall grass. "Where did he go?"

"We have to get out of here," Tinyfoot choked. "The rogues are following us."

"Where's Whirlwind?" meowed the she-cat.

Tinyfoot and her trotted to catch up, Tinyfoot's eyes burning, his throat hurting, and unable to form a sentence.

Lilyflower stopped him. "Your brother ran off. To stop the rogues."

Tinyfoot didn't ask her how she knew, he just nodded.

"What?" mewed Followriver weakly.

Lilyflower looked dismayed. "Tinyfoot, my son, will you explain to our clans? Your prophecy is almost complete. But yours won't be until your brother comes back. Do you understand? I'm not supposed to come back. The out of clan love has to stop now. And it will stop. I'm your last tie in NightClan, Tinyfoot. Once I'm gone, you'll be completely LakeClan."

Tinyfoot didn't argue. He pressed his nose to his mother's fur and mewed throatily, "Goodbye, mother."

She licked his fur. "Explain, will you? To all the clans?"

He nodded, and she turned and sprinted away. "This fulfills the prophecy."

Followriver whispered, "What?"

"The one that is supposed to die could only be saved by our mother. Our mother can now save him."

"Whirlwind was supposed to die?" Followriver sounded horrified.

"Yes. I always assumed that I would be the key point in the prophecy, since I was the one communicating with StarClan, trying to protect all of them; Briarshine was protected because of Kestrelclaw. I thought if I died, then I could protect them. I realize now though...Whirlwind is the hero in this prophecy."

Followriver looked on the verge of tears. "He's not coming back?"

"Psh, what would you do without me?" snorted Whirlwind, trotting up. "Come on, we're being left behind.". There was emotion in his dark blue eyes, but he hid it and rushed to catch up to the clans. Everything was fixed. Even now, no matter how hard it was, the mistakes could be forgiven, and changed.


End file.
